De castigos y castillos en el aire
by AJ Dark
Summary: Precuela de "Un sábado cualquiera" De como un castigo puede cambiar la vida de dos personas y transformarse en una serie de catastróficas desdichas. Contiene Lemon (O lo contendrá más adelante)
1. El castigo: Primera Parte

A petición popular y dado que me he divertido con la historia, os traigo una precuela del fic _Un sábado cualquiera._

Sí, es absurdo, una historia ilógica, carente de orden y sentido pero, pese a que me gusta ser fiel a los libros dentro de los Dramiones, a veces, solo a veces creo que parodiar un poco el asunto puede ser divertido y dar un aire fresco a la terrible vida que en verdad tienen todos estos personajes.

¿Por qué no dejar que sean "normales" aunque sea en un desvarío mental transitorio?

Pues bien, para seriedad y demás tengo _Cuando arde el hielo_ para dejar que mi mente vuele y reír un rato… ¡pues el resto!

Espero que os guste o que, al menos, os entretenga lo bastante como para sacaros una sonrisa, con eso me doy por satisfecha.

Gracias a **todos** por el apoyo y por leerme

Al igual que el anterior fic me lo autoregalé por mi cumpleaños, este va para vosotras que habeis estado apoyandome con vuestros comentarios, lo que agradezco sinceramente, ha sido un placer escribir. Hay quien sigue otros fics y no este, igual de agradecida estoy a todas ellas, este solo es el regalo para las que han apoyado la absurdez de _Un sábado cualquiera_ ;)

**Nurf, Caroone, Luna White 29, Hatake Nabiki, Manu Rocha, mariapotter2002, BlueJoy, Colmillos, memoriesofkgome, bloody, Sanguinum Snake, olibe, Katherine.**

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que os resulte conocido pertenece a JK R, yo solo lo tomo prestado para divertirme.

* * *

_Precuela de Un sábado cualquiera_**_._**

**_De castigos y castillos en el aire_**

**_Viernes: El castigo Primera Parte._**

_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, _

_pero nosotros somos quienes las jugamos_

_ William Shakespeare_

— ¿Por qué tanto interés Granger? — Draco sonrió de lado de aquel modo que sabía volvía loca a más de una chica de su casa— ¿Acaso esperas tragarte tu hoy el filtro a ver si así te besa alguien por fin?

Estaban en clase de pociones y, tras la última que tuvieron, en la que prepararon un filtro de muertos en vida que el inútil de Goldstein bebió _por accidente_, Slughorn les había puesto a preparar el antídoto, para prevenir, según dijo.

Había visto a la _sangresucia _dirigirse al armario de los ingredientes y sintió el impulso de seguirla, por razones de fuerza mayor, aquel año apenas sí se metía con el trío dorado, o con nadie a decir verdad. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas, pero aquella tarde estaba de un humor extraño, le vendría bien desahogarse con aquella idiota.

— Déjame en paz Malfoy.

Ella no lo tomó en cuanta y siguió rebuscando en las estanterías con la boca firmemente cerrada, como si se mordiera la lengua para evitar caer en la tentación de hablarle si quiera.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Nadie ignoraba a Draco Malfoy.

— Miel pura — dijo agarrando el frasco — mmm — Pétalos de rosa blanca. Oh... ¿Acaso era esto lo que buscabas? — Agarró el otro y se dio la vuelta.

— Dame eso Malfoy — gruñó la castaña con los dientes apretados.

Draco alzó las cejas sonriente.

— Déjame pensarlo Granger... No.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero la voz de ella le detuvo frenándole en seco.

— Maldito hurón albino, despreciable intento de persona...

— ¡Cállate! — Siseó — estúpida _sangre sucia._

Aquel fue el momento que eligió el resto de la clase para caer en un sepulcral silencio y mirar a ambos. Justo cuando la mano de Hermione cortaba el aire que los separaba y se estampaba en la pálida mejilla del rubio, un tintero cayó estrellándose contra el suelo y varias bocas quedaron abiertas de la impresión. Harry y Ron echaron mano a sus varitas, esperando la explosión del chico.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! — El profesor Sloughorn parecía horrorizado ante las palabras del Slytherin — En mi clase no admito esa falta de respeto y menos de un miembro de mi Casa — se frotó la barriga y sacudió la cabeza — Me veo en la obligación de quitar cincuenta puntos a Slytherin por insultar a una compañera — Se oyeron quejas desde las mesas de las serpientes — Tampoco puedo consentir la agresión señorita Granger. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y cuando acabe la clase quiero que ambos se queden aquí. Estarán castigados, les informaré de cómo será el castigo al finalizar. Ahora por favor, continúen — Se paseó entre las mesas — Fantástico Harry, no esperaba menos de ti — Comentó sonriendo con orgullo mientras todos volvían su atención a sus calderos.

Draco miró a la _sangre sucia_ con odio y se llevó los frascos de ingredientes pese a no necesitarlos, obligando a la leona a pedir prestado a sus compañeros. Era una victoria pequeña pero victoria al fin y al cabo.

Le escocía la mejilla pero por primera vez no se quejó. Pansy intentó consolarle y puso el grito en el cielo ante la afrenta, preguntándole una y otra vez si le dolía y alegando que deberían ir a la enfermería y quejarse ante Snape. Habló y habló hasta que a Draco le puso de mal humor el constante sonido de su voz.

— ¡Silencio! — Masculló. Al instante Parkinson dejó de hablar y Zabinni rió bajito.

— Bonito tatuaje Draco — Le dijo por el simple placer de tocarle las narices — es increíble como hasta el dedo pulgar se ha quedado perfectamente dibujado en tu cara.

Le miró furioso y se arrellanó en la silla jugando con el frasco de los pétalos mientras la observaba.

Eso no iba a quedar así. Ella iba a pagar por haberle cruzado la cara delante de toda la clase, por haberle humillado de esa forma y encima regresar a su mesa sonriente, entre las palabras de _bien hecho Hermione _que le regalaban los estúpidos leones.

Draco pasó la clase ideando formas de devolverle a la castaña su afrenta. Era un caballero y un caballero no abofeteaba a una dama, no sabía si una _sangre sucia _podría catalogarse como tal pero por si acaso no iba a mancharse las manos con golpes físicos... Eso era cosa de _muggles, _él tenía clase.

Cuando se quedaron solos con Slughorn, cada uno en una punta de la clase él profesor habló con decepción.

— Esperaba más de dos de mis alumnos más brillantes — Se giró y revolvió entre sus estantes — Sé que Dumbledore apoyará mi decisión. Tome esto señorita Granger, bébalo.

Hermione cogió el pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía una poción lila y abrió el tapón insegura. Sloughorn la animó con un gesto de la mano y las cejas alzadas en muda invitación y finalmente ella lo hizo.

Draco se cruzó de brazos viéndola beber con gesto de hastío.

Nada ocurrió.

El profesor se acercó a él y le dio otro frasco exactamente igual. Visto que no parecía tener efectos secundarios lo abrió y se lo bebió de un trago. Aquella idiota no iba a ser más valiente que él, leona o no.

Horrorizado vio al viejo loco apuntarles con la varita y murmurar unas palabras que no llegó a entender. Como si un clic sonara en su cabeza aquella frase activó algo, se mareó y agarró el pupitre para mantener el equilibrio, pero se sintió caer, su visión se nubló y durante un instante todo fue oscuridad. Un destello golpeó tras sus párpados y la sensación de vértigo fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que el mundo volvió a equilibrarse. Inspiró hondo abrió los ojos... Y se vio a sí mismo gritar en la otra punta de la clase.

¿Qué mierda era eso?

Miró sus manos, de piel dorada, uñas cortas y dedos pequeños manchados de tinta. Abrió la boca pasmado y miró su cuerpo.

— ¡Joder! — Llevó las manos a sus pechos y los palpó sin poder contenerse — Vaya Granger, me pregunto que más secretos guardas.

Menudas tetas, estaba alucinado, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

La chica volvió a gritar y él frunció el ceño. Que desagradable era su voz llevada por un ataque de histeria, daba gracias por no sonar nunca así.

Su cara, una perfecta cara aristocrática de la que de sentía más que orgulloso, tenía una mueca de horror tal que no pudo evitar reírse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo de sí mismo en cierto modo, paró y asesinó a su profesor con la mirada.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

— Le veo muy tranquilo señor Malfoy.

Él hizo un gesto displicente con la mano y señaló a su cuerpo ocupado que seguía horrorizado en la otra punta del aula.

— Le dejo a ella el ataque de locura. Claramente ha cambiado nuestros cuerpos con una poción de transmutación, lo que quiero saber es por qué y exijo hablar con el jefe de mi casa inmediatamente.

— Lo lamento señor Malfoy. Me temo que ninguno de ustedes saldrá de esta sala hasta que consigan revertir los efectos de la poción. Trabajarán juntos si quieren lograrlo cuanto antes — _Accio varita _

Draco vio como _su _varita le era sustraída impunemente de entre los pliegues de su túnica, o de lo que era su túnica y ahora llevaba Granger. Frunció el ceño, que extraño todo aquello. Segundos después sintió como la varita de ella salía de su mano y volaba junto a la otra.

Con ambas en su poder, el profesor salió del aula de pociones, selló la puerta y les dejó allí, solos, sumidos en el silencio y con un problema de órdago encima.

— Simplemente genial

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Draco se sintió extraño al ver el odio en sus propios ojos, dirigido hacia sí mismo.  
Aquello era definitivamente extraño.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho Malfoy!

La castaña se paseaba con el cuerpo del rubio de lado a lado de la clase murmurando y maldiciendo mientras enredaba un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice una y otra vez.

— ¡Deja mi pelo! — Soltó el rubio furibundo — lo dejarás tan terrible como esto — Dijo asqueado. Se tocó uno de los crespos mechones castaños que tenía ahora en la cabeza, sorprendiéndose ante lo suave que era cuando él siempre pensó que sería áspero y desagradable al tacto. Además olía a ¿lirios?

Ella le miró con una falsa sonrisa y se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos dejándolo de punta. El Slytherin abrió la boca incrédulo y se guardó las ganas de acercarse y acomodar _SU_ pelo, pues ahora daba la imagen de un loco recién salido de Azkaban.

— ¿Segura Granger? — La miró furioso, con una mueca de aversión típica de Malfoy en aquel rostro habitualmente amable de la castaña — Muy bien veamos que tenemos aquí…

Hermione vio sofocada y abochornada como aquella maldita serpiente se quitaba la túnica. _Su _túnica y plantaba las manos encima de sus pechos _¡Suyos!_

— ¿Qué crees que haces _otra vez?_ ¡Pervertido! — Apretaba los puños y, si no fuera porque sería su cara quien sufriría las consecuencias, le hubiera roto la nariz — ¡Suelta mis tetas!

Estaba roja de furia y Malfoy amasó un poco más aquellos pechos sorprendentemente firmes y que serían lo bastante grandes para llenar sus manos, solo para ver como ella entraba en el punto de ebullición, al menos eso se dijo, no era porque estuviera disfrutando de aquello, ni porque acabara de descubrir que bajo aquellas holgadas ropas Granger era una chica de verdad.

— No están nada mal Granger.

— Necesito pensar. Tranquila Hermione, respira. — se paseó de lado a lado del aula nuevamente, esquivando mesas y mirando de soslayo al rubio, vigilante — ¡Que no las toques! — Exclamó cuando le pilló golpeando su pezón con el dedo índice — ¡Eres un degenerado Malfoy!

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño algo confuso.

— Se siente… extraño, una sensación rara.

— Oh Señor estás enfermo — se tapó la cara con las manos pensando que aquello no podía estar sucediendo. No quería ni pensar en que estaba sintiendo Malfoy tocando _su _penzón. ¡Merlín que depravado! Y qué vergüenza, era _su _cuerpo maldita sea… Además no podía pagarle con su propia moneda porque aquel cerdo era capaz de excitarse si ella tocaba alguna parte de aquella extraña anatomía — Tenemos que arreglar esto — Señaló los libros de pociones que había en la estantería — Miremos allí, si nos han dejado aquí encerrados es porque aquí es donde está la solución

Era cuanto menos curioso saber que sentía una chica cuando acariciabas aquella parte en concreto de su cuerpo, se preguntaba que sentirían cuando… Draco parpadeó saliendo del estupor en el que estaba al oír a Granger.

— ¡Malfoy!

— ¿Qué? — Espetó.

— Deja-mi-cuerpo.

El sonrió lentamente y a Hermione aquella mueca le pareció absolutamente diabólica y eso que era su cara.

— No, será un experimento interesante

Entonces Hermione copió aquella sonrisa y Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver su cara, era como mirarse a un espejo, ¡Obvio… era él! Pero no era el rostro si no aquella maliciosa expresión que tan bien conocía.

— Ah… vaya — Hermione se mordió el labio — Lo siento no tenía ni idea de — carraspeó incómoda — que te gustaban.. ya sabes ¡Menuda sorpresa! Con todo lo que se cuenta de ti nunca pensé que te fueran los chicos Malfoy.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— En fin, no diré nada, en serio. Será nuestro secreto.

La chica aguantó a duras penas la risa al ver como su cuerpo se acercaba hacia sí con un andar pesado y masculino, con los castaños ojos furiosos y los puños cerrados con fuerza. No le hubiera extrañado oír un gruñido animal.

— ¿Qué dices retrasada? — Se quedó a un metro de su propia persona temblando de furia — ¡No soy gay estúpida _sangre sucia_!

— ¿Sangre sucia? — Ella rió con frialdad — Mira tú cuerpo pedazo de inútil — ¿Quién tiene ahora la sangre sucia?

Él boqueó como si fuera a contestar pero no pronunció sonido alguno al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Su conciencia estaba en aquel cuerpo femenino, el cuerpo de una _sangre sucia. _Era su sangre la que sentía ahora recorrerle el cuerpo, sentía en el pecho el latido de aquel corazón porque aquella sangre impura bombeaba dándole vida. ¿Qué significaba eso?

_Que te has contaminado imbécil _

Le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Puag. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— Tenemos que arreglar esto — Volvió a decir Hermione.

_Exacto_

Tenía que salir de aquel lío cuanto antes, no fuera que tener contacto con sangre sucia tuviera algún efecto secundario desconocido.

— Está bien. Busquemos una solución.

La chica se sorprendió del repentino cambio de Malfoy pero no iba a tentar su suerte preguntando. Aprovecharía que parecía haber recuperado algo de raciocinio e investigarían, al fin y al cabo él era brillante en pociones, aunque fuera un vago.


	2. El castigo: Segunda Parte

Hola! Aquí vengo de nuevo, no os acostumbréis a que esté diariamente ehh! Solo es que estoy teniendo algo de tiempo extra ;)

**Manu Rocha: **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajajaja

**Nurf: **Como siempre gracias! ^^ Espero seguir encontrando esas risas y sonrisas con estas "locuras" sobra decir que esta seguirá el mismo estilo de la otra historia. (Algo pervertido si que es ehhh jajaja pero acaso podría ser de otra forma?)

**Katherine: **¿Cómo que ya está? Por supuesto que solo ha empezado! (Menos mal que conseguí que dejaras de odiarme! Jajaja)

**Bloody:** Muchísimas gracias ^^

**DuLce aMoR: **Gracias! me alegra que te gusten mis historias y esta la continuaré claro que sí, hasta llegar a un sábado cualquiera!

**Hatake Nabiki: **Ahhh no creas que no lo pensé! Pero no pueden ir al baño! Así de cruel Sloughorn que les encerró sin más!

**Mariapotter2002: **Exacto! Ya sabeís como acaban humm jugais con ventaja! Jajaj peeero la semana promete ser como dije, una serie de catastróficas desdichas. Hasta pena me dan jajaja Besos!

**BlueJoy: **Aquí llega el siguiente! ^^ Muchísimas gracias!

Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y por el apoyo a continuar.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** ¡A mi que me registren! Uso a los personajes y al mundo de JK R sin beneficio ninguno, solo por el mero hecho de enredar ;)

* * *

**_El castigo Segunda Parte_**

Más de una hora y tres pergaminos de apuntes después, Hermione levantó la cabeza de los libros y miró hacia el travestido Draco con la mandíbula desencajada. Intentó hablar pero no le salían las palabras y sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban, subiendo alarmantemente su temperatura corporal.

_¡Qué ignominia! ¡Qué descaro!_

Malfoy había dejado la pluma sobre un pergamino completamente en blanco y tiraba del cuello de la camisa casi metiendo toda su cabeza por él. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ese energúmeno con la cara dentro de su ropa mirando… Oh Merlín.

— ¡Cerdo! — Le golpeó en la cabeza con uno de los libros, o se golpeó a sí misma más bien… que raro era eso de autolesionar su cuerpo.

Malfoy sacó la cabeza de golpe y soltó un espectacular quejido cuando su pelo se enredó en un botón.

— ¡Aaaaaaauuuchhhhhhh!

— ¿Qué haces imbécil? — Hermione se levantó corriendo y se lanzó a desenredar el mechón antes de que aquel bárbaro que seguía quejándose y tirando la dejara calva — ¡Mi pelo!

— Pelo dice — gruñó él — esto es un matorral enredado y feo. Te haría un favor arrancándolo todo.

Ella le dio otra colleja, esta vez más fuerte y apartó su pelo con eficacia y rapidez.

— ¿Has visto algo? — Le miró molesta — a parte de mis tetas, quiero decir. Algo sobre _nuestro_ problema.

La cara del Slytherin era un poema. Arrogante, con aquella mueca de odiosa superioridad innata en él sí, pero con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, si de entre sus labios hubiera escapado un "ups" a Hermione no le hubiera sorprendido ni pizca. Claro que lo que salió fue un esperado:

— La sabelotodo eres tú ¿Para qué molestarme yo?

La castaña boqueó y cerró los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Para qué perder el tiempo?

De pronto todo lo vio rojo. _Hasta aquí_, pensó. Desde que todo aquello comenzó había tenido que aguantar a aquel lujurioso intento fallido de hombre narcisista y grosero. Ya estaba harta.

Entrecerró los ojos y buscó unas tijeras entre las cosas de Sloughorn. Cuando las encontró sonrió como una enajenada, Draco se estremeció ligeramente pues aquella mirada de loca le recordaba de forma exagerada a la de su tía Bellatrix. Sobre todo cuando abrió y cerró aquel instrumento que, de repente le parecía espeluznante.

Una idea inverosímil se le pasó por la cabeza y la descartó, ni siquiera esa insufrible impura sería tan idiota… Sí que lo era, sí. De pronto vio, con fascinado horror como _sus_ propias manos agarraban las puntas de un mechón de su perfecto pelo platinado y como aquellas atroces tijeras lo cortaban de un tajo a la mismísima altura de su cráneo. Su grito habría retumbado en todo Hogwarts si no hubieran estado en aquella insonorizada aula de pociones.

— ¡NOOOOOOO!

Se abalanzó sobre ella… O sobre su cuerpo más bien, no antes de que aquella trastornada mental metiera otro tajo a su cuidada y perfecta melena.

Mientras su yo físico reía como loco ambos pelearon por la posesión de aquel aparato de tortura. Pero Draco no contaba con que ella tenía ahora más fuerza física. Cayeron al suelo y rodaron hasta que finalmente ella quedó sobre él sentada a horcajadas sobre aquel cuerpo femenino, con las tijeras en la mano, cortando mechones ante un incrédulo y frenético Draco que vio como aquella pirada le dejaba la cabeza llena de calvas, con alguna greña larga entre medias.

— ¡Imbeeeecil! – Se desgañitaba con aquella voz de marisabidilla repelente — ¡Estúpida sangre sucia! ¡Esto no quedará así!

— ¿Vas a llorar hurón quejica? — Ella temblaba aún furiosa. Hermione tenía ganas de reír y de golpearle a partes iguales — Te he hecho un favor Malfoy. Así estás guapo y todo. Solo lamento no poder inmortalizar el momento.

Despistada como estaba pensando en lo genial que sería poder hacer una foto a la que ahora era temporalmente su cara, no se dio cuenta en que aquella astuta y escurridiza serpiente aprovechó el momento para arrebatarle las tijera y cortar una enorme mata de pelo castaño delante de una espantada Hermione.

— ¡Te odio!

Se echó sobre él para impedir que siguiera cometiendo aquel acto atroz y con esfuerzo pudo arrebatárselas y lanzarlas contra el rincón.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con rencor y con ira apenas contenida, respirando agitadamente. Despacio, muy muy despacio, Hermione se levantó y él la imitó, cada uno de ellos controlando sus movimientos, temerosos de desatar la furia del otro o la suya propia con cualquier gesto brusco.

La castaña finalmente suspiró cuando su arrebato de ira se esfumó y se dejó caer en una silla apoyando los brazos en la mesa y hundiendo en ellos la cabeza.

Si seguían así nunca saldrían de aquella clase.

— Malfoy tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos arreglar esto.

— ¿Estás loca? — Ella parecía desinflada ya, pero él estaba más tenso si cabe que antes, mirándola con ojos desorbitados. Señaló _su _despeluchada cabeza — ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! ¿Qué trabaje contigo? ¡Ja! ¡Cuando pille de nuevo mi varita más te vale correr estúpida y desequilibrada _sangre sucia_!

Ella rodó los ojos

— También mi pelo está hecho un desastre.

— Eso no es nuevo Granger, siempre ha estado hecho un desastre.

La chica inspiró con fuerza y se cuadró tomando una decisión.

— Pues hagamos una tregua entonces, hasta recuperar las varitas. Si no trabajamos juntos nos quedaremos así — les señaló a ambos — ¿De veras quieres seguir siendo una mujer Malfoy? Pensé que había quedado claro que no eras gay ni travesti…

El la miró con ceño y levantó una de las comisuras de su boca en un gesto de asco típico de él.

— ¿Mujer? Apuntas demasiado alto — Suspiró sobreactuando — Pero no quiero permanecer en este cuerpo impuro, ahí no te equivocas. Haremos una tregua hasta que ese profesor loco nos devuelva las varitas y entonces… — sonrió como saboreando aquel momento futuro.

Hermione estiró la mano y él la miró con repulsión.

— ¿Te asquea tu propia mano Malfoy?

Aquella maldita tenía razón. Se encogió de hombros y la estrechó con firmeza, ignorando completamente aquel calambre que se dieron ambos al tocarse.

— Vale — Ella se acercó a los pergaminos que tenía sobre su mesa y los estiró sobre la superficie. — He estado mirando posibles formas de recuperar nuestros cuerpos. No sé que poción nos dio Sloughorn, ni que hechizo usó, de modo que es difícil encontrar un antídoto, pero sabemos el color, el olor y el efecto del filtro que usó en nosotros, es lo primero que hay que avriguar. He descartado un buen montón y hecho un resumen sobre lo que _sabemos_ hasta ahora.

Draco la miraba asombrado y, en cierto modo, aunque nunca lo admitiría, admirado.

Leyó el pergamino, ella había anotado que la tonalidad de la poción era de un morado claro y que olía a cardamomo, ruda y clavo, los tres ingredientes estaban entre interrogantes, como si se preguntaba si formaban parte de la poción en sí o solo era el aroma. También ponía que era un sabor fuerte, intenso no desagradable pero de textura espesa.

Curiosamente él no había testeado la poción al beberla, no como ella que parecía no desconectar su cerebro de su cuerpo nunca. Aunque ahora que recordaba…

— El sabor era ligeramente dulce, me recordaba a la vainilla.

Ella le miró pensativa y cogió la pluma asintiendo. Agregó varitas de vainilla a las interrogaciones y cogió otro libro.

— Busquemos, si encontramos el filtro será más fácil dar con el antídoto. En cuanto al hechizo creo que es lo menos importante, lo usó como una táctica evasiva. Creo que trataba de confundirnos ¿Desde cuando una poción se activa mediante un hechizo? Nunca leído sobre algo así.

— Yo tampoco. — dijo él agarrando otro de los tomos encuadernados y comenzando a buscar.

El tiempo pasó más rápidamente aún. Draco se columpió en la silla y arrugó la frente cuando su tripa rugió. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Debería ser la hora de la cena por como protestaba su cuerpo.

Aquello era bárbaro ¿Cómo podían castigar a alguien sin alimento? ¡La comida era una necesidad básica!

— ¡Ya lo tengo!

El sonido de su voz, o el monumental grito que lanzó en el absoluto silencio en que se encontraban sobresaltó a Draco y perdió el equilibrio.

Hermione nunca, jamás, por muchos años que viviera, olvidaría aquel momento. Ver su propia cara con aquella expresión del más puro espanto no tenía precio. Despcaio, como a cámara lenta, contempló con morbosa fascinación, como la silla caía hacia atrás mientras la boca abierta de Malfoy… o suya, a decir verdad se abría sin emitir sonido alguno antes de caer con estrépito sobre el suelo.

Durante un eterno minuto todo quedó en completo silencio, ninguno habló, ninguno se movió… aunque Hermione dudaba que él pudiera hacerlo. Se mordió el labio horrorizada al sentir la risa burbujear en su garganta. Intentó contenerla pero fue inútil, una risita brotó de entre sus labios y carraspeó intentando dominarse. Por encima de la mesa vio moverse uno de los pies como con un espasmo y no pudo más. Llorando lágrimas incontenibles comenzó a reir con fuertes y sonoras carcajadas que salían de lo más profundo de su alma. Se agarró la tripa y lloró dolorida, tratando de respirar. Draco soltó un quejido y ella volvió a reir sintiéndose el ser más miserable de la Tierra pero no podía parar.

Cuando logró controlarse un poco se levantó limpiando las comisuras de sus ojos y se acercó a él. Su cara le miraba con mal disimulada furia, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo creyó distinguir un brillo de diversión que se evaporó tan rápido como llegó a sus ahora castaños orbes.

Hermione le ayudó a ponerse nuevamente en posición propia y carraspeó una vez más ocultando un nuevo acceso de risa. Le pasó uno de los libros abierto por una página en concreto.

— Filtro de Conciencia Plena — Leyó — Vaya nombre de mierda. Fácil no era, desde luego. — Hermione resopló pero la ignoró y siguió leyendo — Esta poción es capaz de intercambiar las conciencias humanas.

La elaboró Igneus Bentcour según cuentan diversos archivos y notas fue un experimento exitoso que le valió de estudio sobre la naturaleza humana.

Los ingredientes son… — Se saltó aquello, nada sorprendido al ver que el cardamomo y el clavo eran dos de ellos. Sonrió con superioridad al ver las varillas de vainilla junto a la escama de dragón y las larvas de acromántula. Que asco, pensó al recordar que se había bebido aquella guarrada — El antídoto le llevó casi un año descubrirlo, año que tuvo que vivir bajo la apariencia de su amigo Bartholomew Barlow. Por lo tanto hay quien mantiene que es éste el legítimo creador de la poción Victoria. Llamada así, al parecer porque, según se dice es lo que gritó el susodicho al conseguir elaborarla con éxito.

Draco volvió la página y arrugó la frente ¿Dónde estaba el otro elixir?

— No esta — respondió ella a su muda pregunta antes de dejarse caer a su lado en otra silla — La he estado buscando pero no encuentro ninguna poción con ese nombre. Podríamos intentar encontrarla a través de uno de los dos nombres de los posibles creadores de la fórmula ¡Pero nos llevaría días!

Draco apoyó los codos en la mesa y se golpeó los labios con las yemas de los dedos pensativo. ¿Dónde había oído aquel nombre antes? Se frotó la frente tratando de acordarse los libros de pociones que había leído durante el curso, pero no, había algo que se le escapaba _Barlow…_De pronto, como si un rayo hubiera caído del cielo iluminándole lo recordó.

— ¡Claro! — Dijo golpeando la mesa — Bartholomew Barlow fue un férreo defensor de la pureza de la sangre. En uno de los libros de la Sección Prohibida — No prestó atención a la tensión que se adueñó de Granger o si lo hizo no le dio importancia alguna — Habla de la constante rivalidad que tuvo con ese Bentcour.

— ¿Y trabajaron juntos?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Entre otras cosas porque le daba igual, él solo quería recuperar su cuerpo ¿Qué le importaban aquellos dos? Estaban muertos mucho antes de que él si quiera naciera.

— Leí algo de esta historia, del tiempo que pasaron en cada uno en cuerpo del otro, Victoria, Victoria — Repitió y chasqueó los dedos — No fue la expresión que usó al descubrir la solución a su problema — dijo con una sonrisa — Lysange se llamaba su esposa. ¡Lys! — Exclamó y habló como si relatara un texto aprendido de memoria — _Bartholomew Barlow férreo defensor de la sangre pura, trabajó con el aclamado alquimista Igneus Bentcour y batallaron durante años por los derechos sobre la poción de Lys..._

Hermione sonrió y Draco hizo una mueca al ver aquella franca sonrisa en su propio rostro, coronado por aquel vandálico corte de pelo que le había hecho aquella loca. Esperaba por el propio bien de la _sangre sucia_ que hubiera poción crecepelo en la enfermería o en el armario privado de Snape o Sloughorn.

— ¡Aquí está! — Exclamó feliz la chica — Enciende el caldero Malfoy y busquemos los ingredientes, según esto apenas se tardan unas horas en tenerla lista.

Y ambos trabajaron en silencio, cortando varitas de bambú, pesando las pipas de calabaza y midiendo la leche de tejón, sin apenas dirigirse una sola mirada, esperando que aquella fuera la última vez en su vida que tuvieran que estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Por suerte, o por desgracia las cosas rara vez sale n como se espera que salgan.


	3. El castigo: Tercera Parte

Hola a todos!

Bueno, este es algo más cortito ok? Pero no podía poner todo en el anterior porque iba a ser demasiado.

Bueno, con este capítulo se termina su castigo, pero tranquilidad! empieza la semana ;)

Espero que disfrutéis y que

**Manu Rocha**: jajajaja si no os dejo en ascuas tendríais que esperar días y días a que escribiera todo y lo pusiera de un tirón!

**BlueJoy:** Mil gracias, no sabes que ilusión me hace que me digas que te has divertido, espero seguir consiguiendo que lo hagas.

**Hatake Nabiki:** jajajaja igual miró cuando no nos dabamos cuenta!

**Sanguinum Snake:** Pues avisé! si es que no hacemos nunca caso de las notas de autora jajaja

**ImenetGranger:** Aprovecho a darte aqui las gracias por todos todos tus reviews, gracias de verdad. Me alegra que te hayan gustado las historias y espero que sigas disfrutando de ellas.

A todos como siempre gracias por estar ahi, leer y comentar, por disfrutar conmigo.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Como siempre reiterar que nada de esto me pertenece, solo uso el mundo de JK R para divertirme.

* * *

**_El Castigo; Tercera Parte_**

— No, ni hablar, ni lo sueñes Granger.

Draco miró los dos pequeños frascos llenos de poción que descansaban sobre la mesa de Sloughorn y siguió observándola mientras ella estaba recogiendo la superficie sobre la que habían hecho el filtro.

— Malfoy las instrucciones eran claras, dejar reposar _una hora_. Ya pasó la hora. Hay que beberla.

— No pienso beber eso sin más. Bébelo tú, si no te pasa nada lo haré yo.

— ¡Lo tenemos que beber a la vez Malfoy!

— ¡No!

Ella gruñó exasperada. Por Merlín ¡Qué Cruz!

— Tú lo bebiste primero ¿Recuerdas? — La miró con una sonrisa de victoria — Tendremos que hacerlo exactamente igual — Sus ojos brillaban orgullosos, sabía que no había forma de rebatirle aquello.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde Malfoy?

El levantó las manos

— Yo no soy un Gryffindor. Soy astuto nada más Granger, no me arriesgo si no es para ganar.

— Mira que eres idiota. ¿Acaso no quieres tu cuerpo? — La chica de pronto y para horror de Draco se llevó las manos a las pretinas del pantalón y las abrió.

— ¿Qué diablos haces?

Su rostro le devolvió una sonrisa malvada.

— Oh vamos, es mi oportunidad para ver _El orgullo de un Malfoy_

Levantó el elástico de su bóxer.

— ¿Seda? — Dijo ella sin perder el contacto visual con los, ahora castaños ojos que le devolvían la mirada.

— ¡Por supuesto! — ¿Qué pensaba ella? Él no era como el pobretón de Weasley. Draco Malfoy tenía clase desnudo o vestido. — ¡Deja eso!

— Vaya ¿Tienes miedo de que descubra que lo que se habla sobre ti son puros rumores?

— ¿Has oído hablar de mi?

_Bravo Hermione, tú súbele el ego a ese memo._

Ella no contestó. Solo abrió la tela y miró hacia abajo.

— Oh

Draco se estampó la mano abierta en la cara y sacudió la cabeza al oír el decepcionado susurro de ella. Joder ¿Qué esperaba esa idiota?

— ¿Oh? — Preguntó.¡ Eso no se dice jamás! Podría hundir a alguien con menos autoestima que él.

— Bueno... — La chica, ajena a la educación en estos temas siguió como si nada — Es… pequeño y arrugado. — Alzó las cejas y le miró como si hubiera esperado algo más — Pues no parece que sea cierto lo que se dice por los pasillos — Sonrió divertida.

— ¿Qué dices? — La miró lanzando fuego por los ojos.

— Vaya Malfoy, no pensé que tuvieras rizos en ninguna parte — Rió ella sola con su ocurrencia ante la cara de odio de él — Creo que ya no podré decir que te tiñes — Sonrió de lado en una perfecta _sonrisa Malfoy _— parece un color natural.

— ¡No te haces una idea de cuantas querrían estar en tu lugar Granger!

Ella alzó las rubias cejas de él en una mueca de absoluta incredulidad.

— Permíteme que lo dude — Señaló el pantalón — visto lo visto.

— ¿Sabes cual es la medía estúpida sabelotodo? Ohhh seguro que no porque aunque eres una comelibros que tiene que saber de todo también eres una mojigata de primera. Pues que sepas que _el orgullo de este Malfoy _supera y con mucho la maldita media.

Hermione se mordió los labios para no reír ante el arrebato del chico que se levantó murmurando incoherencia absolutamente ofendido.

Hermione trató de ir tras él y su pie, que era de un tamaño bastante más grande al que estaba acostumbrada a manejar, se enganchó quien sabe como en la pata de la mesa. Lo que sucedió después fue inevitable.

Los ojos grises se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir el modo en que la gravedad hacía su labor y atraía la masa de aquel cuerpo alto y atlético de cabeza al suelo.

— ¡Cuidado!

Draco corrió para evitar lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, no porque aquella inútil estuviera a punto de romperse la crisma nada elegantemente en mitad del aula de pociones, no era por eso, se dijo en las milésimas de segundo que tardó en llegar a su lado, más bien el motivo era que aquella era SU cabeza y no iba a permitir que esa pelo de escoba se la desgraciara más aún.

Se lanzó hacia su cuerpo, mirando la cara de susto que tenía, aquella que pondría alguien cuando por su mente no pasa otra cosa que un: _la hostia que me voy a dar..._

Y no se equivocaba porque en la cabeza de Hermione se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo mientras caía, asíendose con una mano a Malfoy y con la otra a todo lo que pilló.

— _Ay ay ay ay_

No, no era una ranchera, si no más bien el grito agónico de quien acaba de asarse la mano con el ardiente peltre del caldero que contenía la poción de Lys

Draco llegó a tiempo, seee, todo un héroe, si no fuera porque no contó con el hecho de que actualmente su fuerza era bastante menor que la que habitualmente tenía y, al tratar de agarrar su cuerpo se vio vencido por el peso.

Cayeron en un batiburrillo de brazos, piernas e ingredientes seguido de un cálido manto húmedo con olor a hiedra y calabaza.

— No puede ser — Hermione abrió los ojos y vio su propia cara frente a ella, con una mueca sollozante absolutamente dramatizada tan típica de Malfoy que arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Era un quejica, igualito que Ronald — ¿Qué más puede pasar? — Abrió los ojos, los clavó en su ocupado cuerpo y los cerró con un gesto agónico — ¡Mírame! En unas pocas horas me has dejado con pintas de hipogrifo desplumado!

Ay Merlín, ya empezaba esa burbujeante sensación en su estómago, la risa pujando por salir de su garganta. Hermione tosió, una vez, dos. Finalmente los ojos castaños de aquel cuerpo en el que estaba Draco se abrieron y se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo un par de veces, la chica no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas llorando de nuevo. Esta vez no sabía si de risa o de pena al darse cuenta de cuanto le iba a doler entrar en su cuerpo que debía tener morados hasta en el trasero.

— Bebamos Malfoy

Se levantó ayudándole después a él y le entregó uno de los frascos mirando el estropicio que había a su alrededor.

— Más vale que funcione — Dijo Draco alzando el pequeño frasco a modo de irónico brindis antes de llevarlo a sus labios — Porque gastamos toda la leche de tejón que había aquí en eso — Señaló el caldero cuyo contenido estaba derramado en suelo y en sus cuerpos.

Hermione asintió y ambos bebieron el líquido de un solo trago, cerrando los ojos, esperando.

La sensación de mareo no les pilló desprevenidos aquella vez, podría decirse que la acogieron gustosos, esperando por fin volver a la normalidad.

La castaña fue la primera en abrir los ojos parpadeando lentamente. Hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor de sus músculos y se sintió culpable porque Malfoy hubiera estado todo aquel tiempo con semejante dolor de espalda sin lamentarse una sola vez. Estaba más que segura que el caerse de la silla fue lo que causó la lesión muscular. Suspiró. Un momento, ¡Un momento!

Miró al rubio que estaba a su lado aún con los ojos cerrados

— ¡Lo conseguimos!

Sin pensar en lo que hacía abrió los brazos y se colgó literalmente del cuello de Malfoy, dándole un sentido abrazo.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe por la impresión. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Granger?

Tragó saliva cuando el olor de aquel champú de lirios invadió sus fosas nasales y el pelo, más que suave, de ella rozó su mejilla. Se tensó incómodo en el mismo instante en que sintió como los pechos de la castaña, esos pechos que había descubierto esa misma tarde como más que apetecibles, se aplastaban contra su torso. Oh Oh, su _orgullo de Malfoy_ como ella dijo se alzó con interés. _Mierda_.

Le tentaba la idea de dejar que ella descubriera lo _pequeño y arrugado _ que era en realidad, pero la vergüenza porque una _sangre sucia_ consiguiera excitarlo con un simple abrazo se antepuso a la vanidad y la empujó con brusquedad apartándola de sí.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Granger? — Se sacudió la ropa inútilmente buscando algo que hacer con sus manos.

Por un momento, un ínfimo instante, vio en aquellos ojos almendrados un fugaz brillo de dolor ante el rechazo y se sintió culpable, además de vacío porque, quisiera o no reconocerlo, el cuerpo cálido de ella le había llenado de una extraña sensación en la que no iba a pensar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— Obviamente contaminarte Malfoy .

Respondió ella ocultando con habilidad el daño que le había hecho el empujón. Al fin y al cabo era una orgullosa leona, por nada del mundo admitiría que se había dejado llevar por un incontrolable impulso. Tras aquellas horas juntos, pese a lo extraña de la situación, se había divertido, como un paréntesis en su complicada vida.

Suspiró, supuso que al fin y al cabo eso fue, un paréntesis que ya había terminado.

— Volvamos a la realidad. Comprobemos si la puerta se abre como dijo Sloughorn — Hermione sonrió con aquella mueca maliciosa tan de Malfoy y dio unos golpecitos a su bolsillo. Era una leona orgullosa y vengativa.

Draco se adelantó y giró el pomo que cedió sin problemas, ambos respiraron con alivio, sabiendo que su infierno particular por fin acababa.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que tan equivocados estaban, porque apenas iba a comenzar.

* * *

N/A: _¿Quién me dice por qué sonríe Hermione y por qué golpea su bolsillo? ;)_


	4. Día 1: Sábado

****Hola!

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pensaba hacerlo ayer pero aqui en mi ciudad fue fiesta y me dediqué a leer en lugar de escribir que a veces también apetece!

Lo bueno es que tengo ya listo el siguiente capítulo de _Cuando arde el hielo, _si no puedo subirlo hoy espero poder colgarlo mañana que además es un capi interesante para mi gusto y me apetece subirlo.

No me enrollo más que voy con prisas! Espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis. Gracias a todos por leer y estar ahi.

**BlueJoy:** Ella también tenía derecho a ver algo no? ;) jajaja

**mariapotter2002:** veremos a ver que ocurre ahora, tienen unos cuantos dias por delante!

**Manu Rocha:** jajaja algo tiene, eso seguro!

**Hatake Nabiki:** Bueno, si de buenas a primeras Draco o Hermione aceptaran las chispas que hay no serían ellos no? ^^

Besos y saudos

AJ

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a JK R yo solo lo tomo prestado para jugar.

* * *

**_Día 1: Sábado_**

Hermione Granger salía pálida y cansada de la torre de Gryffindor tras haber dormido poco y mal. Tenía la piel llena de hematomas que había descubierto esa mañana delante del espejo, aquel idiota había estado unas pocas horas con su cuerpo y lo había maltratado al punto de que ahora le dolían hasta las pestañas. Resopló indignada y puso rumbo al Gran Comedor. Necesitaba la poción crece-pelo de Madame Pomfrey porque pese a que gracias a su indomable melena apenas se notaban la falta de los mechones que ese hurón albino le había trasquilado, no iba a ir por el mundo con semejante pinta. Por suerte a aquellas intempestivas horas de la mañana no había nadie por los pasillos. Decidió que iría a la enfermería un poco más tarde, después de desayunar y ver a Theo como cada sábado.

A Hermione la gustaban los sábados en realidad aunque no diferían mucho de los domingos, menos por la salvedad de ver a Nott y compartir aquella extraña burbuja de amistad en el mundo yermo y rutinario de ambos.

Suspiró al ingresar a la enorme y solitaria estancia cargada con los libros que tenía que devolver y los dejó caer sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa de Gryffindor. En seguida aparecieron el zumo, las tostadas, leche, tortitas y huevos, además de una enorme fuente repleta de fruta. Hermione se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y abrió uno de los libros de Runas Antiguas que tenía que devolver y gracias al terrorífico incidente, como había decidido llamarlo, no había podido terminar de leer. Agarró una tostada y la mordisqueó distraída viendo aparecer a Zabinni. Como cada sábado el moreno entraba y le dedicaba una mirada altiva antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin y desayunar. Hermione terminó de comer y se limpió las manos para pasar una página del grueso tomo. Llenó una taza de leche y tomó una manzana. Antes de terminarla Blaise Zabinni abandonaba el comedor y, un buen rato después Theodore Nott tomaba el relevo en la mesa de las serpientes.

La castaña dio un sorbo a la leche y cerró el libro. Apiló los tomos unos encima de otros y guardó los pergaminos en la mochila antes de levantarse, colgarse la bolsa al hombro y agarrar los pesados volúmenes. No bien dio un paso hacia la puerta escuchó el banco de Slytherin deslizarse en el suelo y las pisadas de Theo dirigirse hacia ella. Sonrió y esperó llegada del chico.

— Buenos días, Granger

— Buenos días Theodore.

Se miraron y sonrieron levemente comenzando a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Nott agarró los libros que ella llevaba en los brazos y Hermione sonrió agradecida colocando mejor en su hombro la pesada bolsa. Había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo que aquel chico misterioso y callado era un caballero. De maneras suaves y educadas, la trataba de una forma desconocida para ella ya que sus amigos jamás se habían preocupado de abrirle una puerta o sujetarle el peso de los libros para que no fuera aplastada por ellos. Su extraña _amistad _con Theodore Nott había empezado hacía ya mucho tiempo. El Slytherin al igual que ella era muy inteligente y pasaba más tiempo con la nariz metida entre las páginas de los libros que en compañía de cualquier persona. Además era madrugador y adoraba la biblioteca, por lo que los sábados habían llegado a ser el día en que ambos dejaban por un rato la piel del león y la serpiente aparcada a un lado y eran solo Hermione y Theo. Por regla general caminaban juntos por los corredores hasta su común destino y después cada uno terminaba en una punta de la biblioteca, dedicando el resto de la mañana a sus quehaceres y tareas. Aunque es cierto que a veces se sentaban juntos y estudiaban codo con codo durante unas horas hasta que el ajetreo del castillo y la vida de fin de semana en Hogwarts comenzaba bien entrada la mañana.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas ardían y metió un rizo rebelde tras su oreja mordiendose el labio inferior. Levantó ligeramente el mentón como siempre que se disponía a dar un discurso o responder una pregunta en clase y carraspeó.

— Pues verás, lo cierto es que tuve un problema con, con las tijeras ¿Entiendes? Quise cortarme el flequillo, tú sabes — Él asintió aunque obviamente no sabía — pero algo salió mal.

— No hace falta que lo jures — Nott alzó la ceja y aunque no se reía sus ojos la miraban divertidos — Desde luego cortar cortaste Hermione, solo que tu pulso no parece apropiado para hacerlo bien.

Ella resopló, sabía que parecía que le hubieran cortado el pelo con saña y mala leche pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que el príncipe de las serpientes era como Eduardo manos tijeras y había tratado de podarla como a un seto desgraciando su cabello y reduciendolo a eso? No, no creía que lo entendiera. Eso si, recordar como tenía Malfoy su propia cabeza la llenaba de una satisfacción poco sana y ciertamente nada Gryffindor, pero la estaba disfrutando con plenitud, solo esperaba que alguien viera aquella obra de arte, no estaba hecha para ser disfrutada en soledad.

— Si, creo que no volveré a intentarlo.

— Deberías ir a la enfermería, seguro que podrán darte algo de poción crece-pelo, después si quieres cortar tu pelo será mejor que lo dejes en manos de... Profesionales.

Hermione rió, porque lo cierto es que aquel chico tenía clase hasta para decirle que se veía horrible y que estaba hecha un desastre.

— Iré a ver a Madame Pomfrey un poco más tarde, mi pelo no es algo que me guste demasiado, pero mejor esto que nada.

Él solo sonrió y miró el alborotado cabello de la castaña.

— Tu pelo solo es rebelde — Dijo con un guiño — Tu eres la prefecta perfecta cumplidora de las normas y tu pelo se lleva toda la rebeldía que escondes. Hummm — entrecerró los ojos — parece que ahí dentro — dijo señalando su pecho — hay una chica mala.

Ella solo le siguió la broma mientras caminaban y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca tomó de vuelta sus libros y poniendose de puntillas besó su mejilla con una sonrisa.

— Cuídate Theo.

— Tú también Hermione.

La chica dejó los libros en la mesa de Madame Pince y salió de la estancia encaminandose a la enfermería. Después de la conversación con Theo lo mejor sería que arreglara cuanto antes su pequeño inconveniente.

Al otro lado del castillo, Draco despertó tarde. Algo normal si se tenía en cuenta que el día anterior había salido del aula de los horrores pasadas las dos de la mañana. Era curioso como hasta hacía apenas unas horas aquella había sido su clase favorita. No solo porque le gustara la asignatura, también Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le gustaba y no se sentía igual en el aula, suponía que al estar la sala de pociones en las mazmorras estaba más cerca de su Casa y de su naturaleza ofídica. Ahora gracias a esa loca y estúpida _sangre sucia _su clase favorita había pasado a ser oficialmente el aula de los horrores, no podría entrar de nuevo allí sin recordar aquellas terribles horas que le dejaron deslomado y con la cabeza llena de calvas.

Suspiró y salió de entre sus frías sábanas de seda verdes con un perfecto embozo de brocado plateado, arrastrando los pies hasta el cuarto de baño. Se metió a la ducha sin mirar su reflejo en el espejo, no quería empezar el día gruñendo, así que iba a obviar su nuevo corte de pelo, ponerse una túnica con capucha e ir a la enfermería a exigir una poción crece-pelo antes de que nadie viera aquella aberración.

Una vez duchado, perfumado, perfectamente peinado y vestido con su traje negro, pulcro y planchado, se cubrió con una capa y se encapuchó mirandose al espejo. He ahí mi futuro, pensó, si sacara la máscara para completar el retrato sería la viva imagen de su padre, mortífago y asesino. Curioso que lo que ansió durante tanto tiempo fuera ahora un lastre que le mantenía mal viviendo en un constante temor.

Miró a Crabbe y Goyle antes de salir, que roncaban como osos hibernando en sus camas y bajó a la Sala Común, por suerte vacía en aquel momento dispuesto a salir de las mazmorras y exigir a quien fuera que arreglara aquel horror en que de había convertido su cabeza.

Aquello era increíble, un sábado apenas a las nueve y media de la mañana recorriendo los helados y desolados pasillos del castillo por culpa del brote psicótico que parecía haberle dado a Granger la noche anterior. Se estremeció con desagrado al recordar. Que terrible tarde y que horrible noche con tan pésima compañía, lo único que había merecido la pena fue comprobar lo que esa sabelotodo insufrible guardaba bajo la túnica. Lo cierto es que si no fuera una sangre sucia probablemente intentaría _profundizar _su relación, sonrió perverso al pensar en meterse bajo las bragas de la perfecta Granger. Lástima que no fuera digna ni de mantenerle la mirada, mucho menos de recibirle en su cuerpo.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos y si, por triste que fuera reconocérselo incluso a sí mismo, pensando en las tetas de la sangre sucia, cuando una puerta de abrió y chocó contra ella en cuestión.

— ¿Qué haces Granger? ¡Quítate de en medio! — Exclamó apartándose con cara de asco y limpiándose la ropa.

— Ah... Eres tú — respondió ella desganada. Lo ignoró por completo y continuó caminando hacia la enfermería.

Draco la miró furibundo, a un Malfoy nadie lo ignoraba de ese modo. Debería haber recordado, probablemente, que aquello fue lo que comenzó a meterle en problemas el día anterior, pero un hombre... Y un mago, tropiezan una y dos y tres y hasta veinte veces en la misma piedra sin pestañear.

Salió disparado detrás de ella y se colocó a su lado.

— ¿Para qué vas a la enfermería Granger? ¿Acaso aún no has dado por imposible tu pelo? Asúmelo, nadie notaría que estás trasquilada, entre lo espeso de ese... Matorral al que llamas pelo y lo poco... Atrayente que es para las miradas ajenas, creo que podrías pasar tranquilamente del tema.

Hermione gruñó, hubiera querido gritarle que si de había dado cuenta alguien y una serpiente además. Pero aquello sería contar demasiado y además a ese rubio oxigenado no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de nada.

— Lo que tú digas Malfoy.

Hizo oídos sordos y continuó andando con los labios firmemente apretados.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a esos desplantes y estaba planteandose seriamente el agarrarla y estamparla contra la pared para explicarle que nadie hacía oídos sordos a las palabras de un Malfoy, cuando llegaron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey les abrió escuchando la petición de ambos jóvenes.

— Vaya, creo que ciertamente necesitan la poción — dijo con una mueca tras ver la masacre que había sufrido el cabello del rubio — pero lamento decirles que solo tengo un frasco — se fue a revolver por los armarios y dejó sobre la mesa una pequeña botellita de cristal — Aún así tal vez Sloughorn o Snape tengan algo en sus armarios privados, iré a preguntarles. Uno de ustedes puede ir tomandose aquella — Señaló el frasco mientras salía refunfuñando de la enfermería.

Ambos se miraron, sopesando la situación en milésimas de segundo. Dos personas, un solo filtro, más de veinte pasos de distancia, solo un ganador...

Tres, dos, uno...

Como uno solo los dos salieron derrapando hacía la mesa en la que estaba aquella ambrosía líquida que les devolvería su aspecto normal. Se empujaron y corrieron como si su misma vida dependiera de aquella carrera. Hermione pensó en realidad que debería dejar que él la tomara pues estaba en peor situación que ella, quien podría disimular bastante el problema mientras que él lo necesitaba más urgentemente. Y lo habría hecho, si no fuera Malfoy, si no fuera un pervertido que la odiaba y la insultaba en cuanto tenía ocasión.

Él tenía más fuerza y más forma física, pero ella tenía más voluntad. Se lanzaron en plancha casi a por el frasco y las puntas de sus dedos lo rozaron a la vez. Hermione lo cogió pero la mano de Draco la empujó y el cristal resbaló. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo y partirse en mil pedazos cuando la otra mano de Malfoy lo cogió y lo aferró con fuerza, su rostro una máscara plena de felicidad, como si en lugar de una poción hubiese atrapado una snich.

— ¡Si!

Abrió el tapón delante de la enfurruñada joven que le miraba con odio y bebió el contenido de un trago. Casi al momento su pelo comenzó a crecer y en unos minutos estaba perfecto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Sonrió y miró a Granger

— Bien, me voy a recuperar mi varita.

— Maldita serpiente — murmuró ella

Draco la observó por encima del hombro y vio como la castaña miraba a su alrededor con cara de enfado.

Oh oh.

El ya conocía aquella expresión enajenada. Ni de coña iba a dejar que encontrara otras tijeras o cualquier utensilio afilado, era capaz de lanzarse tras él y volver a hacerle cualquier cosa.

— Granger ni siquiera lo pienses.

Ella se acercó a él echando fuego por los ojos.

— ¿O qué Malfoy? ¿Vas a amenazarme? A mi los inútiles como tú no me dan miedo.

— ¿Ah no? — La expresión del rubio se vació por completo y caminó hacía la chica furioso — Pues deberías tenerlo Granger ¿Acaso me conoces como para saber de lo que soy capaz? — Agarró las muñecas de la castaña y las inmovilizó con una sola mano empujándola contra la cama. Tal vez si hubieran tenido sus varitas no lo hubiera logrado, pues ella era increíblemente rápida y seguramente le hubiera desarmado en segundo y medio, pero sin magia él era más fuerte y ella cayó bajo su cuerpo sin oponer apenas resistencia.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de encima Malfoy!

Hermione se resistió, tratando de quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito. Pero él la había tumbado transversalmente sobre una cama y la inmovilizaba con el peso de su propio cuerpo. Ella tragó saliva.

Algo iba mal...

Draco clavó aquellos ojos grises en los suyos y se estremeció.

Algo iba muy mal

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Hermione se paralizó al sentir la calidez de su mentolado aliento sobre su boca y cerró los ojos mordiendose el labio inferior con fuerza.

Quería empujarle, apartarle y gritarle, quería maldecirle y patearle para que se alejara de ella en aquel mismo instante, pero su cuerpo parecía desconectado de su cerebro y se quedó allí, laxo bajo sus manos, moldeable y expectante, tan solo ahí, como una muñeca, inmóvil.

Draco la miró y el olor de aquel champú que empezaba a odiar inundó sus sentidos. Se tragó su aliento y quedó hipnotizado con aquellos dientes perfectos que mordieron sin compasión aquel tierno labio sonrosado. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí mirando la boca de Granger como si fuera un muerto de hambre ante un tierno filete? Merlín ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquello era poco menos que un delito, una traición ¡Un deshonor! Un Malfoy jamás hablaba a una sangre sucia, jamás la tocaba y por Salazar que nunca jamás la besaba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aunque oliera como los lirios que su madre cuidaba en el invernadero de Malfoy Manor, aunque su piel se viera suave y perfecta y su cuerpo estuviera hecho para llevar a un hombre al pecado.

Ella suspiró y Draco, el príncipe de Slytherin, sangre pura y mortífago iniciado, olvidó todo lo que le habían enseñado durante su vida, se olvidó de su apellido, de su estatus, dw su clase. Olvidó cual era su futuro y su misión, olvidó quien era él, quien era ella y el odio que fluía entre los dos. En aquel momento solo era Draco y ella... Ella solo era Hermione. Cerrando los ojos para no ser consciente del error que cometía buscó aquella boca impura y la devastó cuando sus labios se tocaron creando un caos en el interior de ambos.

Ella jadeó por la sorpresa y el ahogó un gemido cuando la castaña no solo no le apartó si no que, dejándose llevar también por esa locura le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso con abandono.

Draco recorrió el borde de sus labios con la punta de la lengua, mordiendolos y tirando de ellos con suavidad. Absorbió el inferior succionando con cuidado, buscando entrada a su boca hasta que ella se abrió a él, a aquella lengua inquisitiva y demandante que penetró en su húmeda cavidad, acariciando el filo de sus dientes y el cielo de su paladar, una y otra vez, enlazándose con la de ella en una primitiva lucha en la que no había vencedores o vencidos, solo cautivos del placer.

Hermione enredó los dedos en aquel pelo ahora de nuevo lo bastante largo como para tirar de él y obligarle a profundizar el beso una y otra y otra vez. Gimió en la boca del rubio cuando sintió sus expeditivas manos introducirse bajo su jersey.

— ¿Madame Pomfrey?

La voz de Harry Potter les sacó de aquella bruma de sensualidad en la que estaban envueltos y se separaron de golpe mirandose con horror. Draco se apartó y agarró la mano de la castaña arrastrandola hacia la puerta lateral que daba al pequeño cuarto de pociones de la enfermería. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y se apoyó en la madera quedando frente a frente a aquella mujer que parecía de pronto una extraña.

— ¿Malfoy? — Susurraron aquellos labios hinchados y enrojecidos

— Ssssch — Los acarició con sus yemas e introdujo la punta del índice entre ellos. Ella le mordió, pero no antes de lamer aquella pálida piel.

Draco metió la mano bajo el pelo de ella y aferró su nuca atrayendo de nuevo aquella boca hacia la suya.

Era un error y lo sabían, aquello iba a terminar en ese instante.

Ella le besó sin pudor, de forma salvaje y desinhibida, con pequeños mordiscos y lamidas, absorbiendo y chupando, usando sus labios, lengua y dientes hasta que él se apartó sin resuello boqueando por aire.

— No le digas a nadie Granger. Esto nunca ha ocurrido

Dicho eso abrió la puerta y salió de la pequeña despensa casi huyendo de allí. Cuando Hermione siguió sus pasos vio que Harry ya no estaba. Temblorosa y aún perdida en un océano de emociones desconocidas acarició sus labios inflamados y se dejó caer en una silla.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había pasado? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué le había dejado?

Poco a poco la incredulidad dio paso al enfado al recordar el modo en que la había mirado al decirle que no contara nada a nadie, como si ella quisiera contar aquella aberración. Su mirada fue de asco e incredulidad, había dolido, no debería pero le había hecho daño que, después del mejor beso que había recibido jamás, el chico en cuestión, por Malfoy que fuera,la hubiera tratado poco menos que como a escoria.. Debería estar acostumbrada ¿Cierto? Pero no lo estaba.

Se quedó ahí sentada hasta que Madame Pomfrey regresó con un frasco de poción que bebió para recuperar su pelo, salió de la enfermería aún algo atontada y caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos hasta la sala común. Cuando salió de aquel extraño trance estaba frente a su baúl y una extraña sonrisa se iba dibujando en sus labios.

La venganza a veces puede ser poco noble, pero Hermione daría una lección a aquella serpiente fuera eso honorable o no.


	5. Dia 2: Domingo

Y llegamos al domingo!

Os dais cuenta que casi lo estamos llevando día a día de forma literal? ¡Porque hoy es domingo! jajaja

Bueno, espero que os guste y lo disfruteis, ya sabeis que yo lo hago siempre.

**ManuRocha**: Actualizo, actualizo, actualizo! Gracias! jajaja

**Hatake Nabiki:** Como acabo de decir, lo de ir día a día más fiel no puede ser no? jajaja La leona es dura, si no, no sería Granger!

**BlueJoy:** Yo igual imaginé las caras, inevitable! Veremos que te parece la venganza de la castaña y si lo esperabas ;) Besos!

**mariapotter2002:** Gracias guapa! Y si, ya ves, es que creo que el deseo es irracional, por lo que racionalizarlo es algo que ni Hermione Granger podría hacer si le diera en la cabeza! Besos!

A todos miles de gracias por leer mis historias.

Besos y Saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a JK R, yo solo lo pido prestado para jugar.

* * *

**_Dia 2: Domingo_**

Draco salió de la cama de Marietta Edgecombe quien, por alguna extraña razón que aún no era capaz de comprender, había sido elegida Premio Anual aquel año. Bostezó vistiéndose, mientras pensaba que si alguien necesitaba una prueba de la senilidad del viejo director, era aquella. Edgecombe no le parecía ni de lejos lo suficiente para un cargo como aquel. Aunque en la cama había dejado esos aires de niña estúpida y mimada para transformarse en una sumisa corderita. Sonrió y salió sin siquiera darle una última mirada, lo cierto era que no había sido mala noche, no de las mejores pero al menos fue entretenida y relajante. Solo esperaba que la Ravenclaw no fuera una de esas chicas pesadas que se colgaban de él y supiera entender que el haberla dejado allí sin decir adiós era la forma sutil de dejarle claro que lo único que tendría de Draco Malfoy sería esa noche compartida. No debió dormir allí, de hecho nunca jamás lo hacía, pero había bebido demasiado y apenas terminó se quedó completamente relajado y se sumió en el mundo de los sueños, en la otra punta de la cama y sin tocarla eso por supuesto.

Se colocó la capa con un elegante movimiento y dejó la Torre de Premios Anuales silbando suavemente.

Caminó unos pasos cuando un par de chicos de Hufflepuff le miraron y soltaron risitas entre ellos corriendo hacía el otro lado del pasillo. Draco frunció el ceño y siguió andando pensando en lo penosos que le parecían todos los tejones. Al torcer a la derecha fueron dos chicas de Ravenclaw quienes le miraron de arriba a abajo cuchicheando entre ellas y sacudiendo las cabezas.

—¡Eh vosotras! ¿Qué miráis? — espetó con desagrado — Niñatas...

Se largó sin esperar respuesta pero aquello se repitió una y otra vez mientras se encontraba con los alumnos de Hogwarts camino de las mazmorras. Todos le miraban soltando risitas y hablando en murmullos que no lograba entender, ¿Qué mierdas les pasaba a todos? Cuando ya no aguantó más tras las burlas de unos estúpidos Gryffinfors y Hufflepuffs empujó a dos de ellos golpeando sus hombros y aferró por el cuello de la camisa a un tercero estampándolo contra la pared y apuntándolo con su afilada barbilla siseó

— ¿Que coño os pasa a todos? — Para dar más énfasis a su pregunta apretó la punta de su varita en la garganta del león.

— Oh, vaya pensé que aún estabas cantando en el Gran Comedor

La voz suave y aniñada de Lunática le hizo parpadear y soltar al chico que salió corriendo de allí seguido de sus amigos.

— ¿Como has dicho?

— Hace un rato te escuché cantando _Eres mi bruja mi amor _a Pansy Parkinson en el comedor, ¿O fue a Millicent Bulstrode? Creo que a las dos, también a Astoria Greengrass le dedicaste algo ¿O era su hermana? — La chica se encogió de hombros restándole — No cantas nada mal Draco Malfoy.

Draco puso cara de horror.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Por algo la llamaban lunática, estaba claro — ¿Cómo voy a estar en el comedor si estoy aquí? ¿has perdido la cordura?

— Oh, estoy perfectamente cuerda — Ella le miraba como viendo a través de él — Te vi salir perseguido por unas cuantas chicas así que debes correr mucho — Terminó con una sonrisa y siguió su camino saltando alegremente — Suerte — Dijo mirando una última vez por encima de su hombro.

Draco vio como se marchaba y sacudió la cabeza ¿De dónde se había escapado esa chica? Se fijo en que iba descalza y resopló. Lunática bien podría decir que había visto a un hipogrifo bailando sobre la mesa de los profesores con aquel aplomo y sin parpadear. ¿Cómo tomarla en serio? Además evidentemente el no había estado cantando a nadie ¡Por Merlín! El mundo se había vuelto loco.

— ¡Draaaaaaacoooo!

El rubio se quedó momentáneamente paralizado mirando con horror el largo pasillo por el que había oído la voz de Pansy. ¿Que era aquello? El suelo temblaba y sin pensar apoyó la mano en la pared mirando anonadado la caterva de mujeres que parecían correr hacía él. Lo menos diez venían casi derrapando, parecía una estampida que iba a arrollarle como no pusiera pies en polvorosa. Se dio la vuelta y pese a que años después seguiría negándolo, gritó y casi voló por el pasillo huyendo de aquellas locas que le llamaban a voces y gritaban todo tipo de barbaridades.

— ¿Draco?

Blaise Zabinni vio la cara de pánico de su compañero cuando este pasó como una flecha a su lado y se pegó a la pared como un cromo de brujas y magos famosos a un album mágico al ver al grupo de chicas que corrían tras la serpiente en desbandada.

Parpadeó y aún estaba ahí, casi fundido con el muro de piedra, cuando una puerta se abrió y Granger salió colocándose la ropa y sonriendo de un modo tan sibilino que Blaise no pudo más que mirarla ladeando la cabeza. Aquella sangre sucia no era nada fea y con esa mueca maliciosa tenía un punto deliciosamente seductor. Le devolvió la sonrisa pese a que ella no le sonreía a él y se despegó de la pared dando un paso adelante.

— ¿Hermione?

— Hola Ginny.

La pelirroja miró la ropa arrugada de su amiga y la sonrisa de la serpiente y arrugó el ceño

— ¿Vienes al lago?

— Claro — Dijo ella con una última mirada hacia el pasillo por el que Malfoy había salido despavorido caminó junto a su amiga más alegre de lo que estaba cuando se levantó.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Hermione?

Ginny la miró extrañada, la notaba muy rara. Pero ella solo amplió su sonrisa y la empujó amistosamente con el hombro.

— Claro que no — Aunque sus ojos eran soñadores — ¡disfrutemos del domingo!

Y se fueron ambas, la pelirroja hablando de Harry y la castaña rememorando lo que sin duda, acababa de convertirse en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

_Aquel día, unas horas antes_

Hermione siempre cumplía las reglas. Creía firmemente que estas existían con un claro propósito de mantener el orden y el control de la sociedad, ya fuera a grande o pequeña escala.

Por eso cualquiera que la hubiera visto la tarde anterior ir de puntillas en la hora de la cena al cuarto de los chicos y _tomar prestada _la capa de invisibilidad a Harry junto con el mapa del merodeador, hubiera creído que soñaba.

Pero si hubiera seguido mirándola se hubiera horrorizado al verla usar la capa y el mapa para robar, porque aquello no era pedir prestado si no robar en toda regla a su profesor, un pequeño frasco de poción multijugos que sabía que había escondido en el aula de pociones. ¿Cómo estaba enterada de eso? Fácil, lo había visto el día del terrorífico accidente y gracias a su excelente memoria lo había recordado en el momento en que planificó su venganza.

Así pues, Hermione Jane Granger, prefecta y alumna ejemplar, seguramente la próxima Premio Anual de Hogwarts, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, se cubrió con la capa y entró en la clase de Sloughorne apropiándose del filtro. Una vez en su poder fue hasta la Sala de los Menesteres y sacando de su bolsillo un perfecto mechón platinado, lo agregó al elixir y lo sacudió con una enorme y maquiavélica sonrisa.

Aquella mañana había bajado a las cocinas y había pedido a Dobby un enorme favor que el pequeño elfo cumplió más que encantado.

Así fue como a la hora del desayuno, cuando más de la mitad del castillo se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se había escondido en el baño del primer piso, había cambiado sus ropas por las que Dobby le dio y se había bebido la poción sin un solo parpadeo.

Cuando Draco Malfoy entró a la estancia y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin nadie vio nada anormal en él. Pero en el momento en que saltó sobre la susodicha mesa de su Casa y comenzó a cantar... Bien, digamos que la atención de todos se centró en el rubio que, gracias a un _Sonorus _no pasaba para nada desapercibido.

_Eres mi bruja mi amor_

_solo tú estás en mi corazoon yeeeh yeeeh ehh_

_Me enseñas lo que es la pasión_

_en este desolado mundo que es mi prisión_

_Uuuuhhh ooohhh ooooh_

Agarró la mano de una sonrojada y encantadísima Pansy que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Claro que aquella alelada y ensoñadora expresión pronto dio paso a una de furia cuando Draco asió ahora la mano de Buldstrode y siguió cantando ajeno a las venenosas miradas y maldiciones de Parkinson.

— ¡¿Que?! ¿Con esa vaca?

_Mi mundo es un desiertooooo_

_arido y seco si no oigo tu vooooz eeeyy yeehh eeey_

Soltó a Millicent y se sentó mirando a los ojos a una de las Greengrass

_Eres mi bruja mi amoooor_

_Solo tu estas en mi corazoooo. Uuuhh ooohh oohh_

La mitad de los alumnos que veían la escena reían a mandíbula batiente, otros, como Theodore Nott contemplaba la escena con la boca abierta y literalmente catatónico.

Pero Malfoy, ajeno a todo eso siguió cantando a gritos, desafinando a veces y haciendose los coros él mismo, de mesa en mesa agarrando manos, guiñando ojos y lanzando besos.

Cuando acabó su actuación no menos de diez chicas que habían empezado a tirarse de los pelos entre ellas y a maldecirse varita en mano, se lanzaron hacia él dispuestas a darle caza. ¿Para qué exactamente? Nadie lo sabía pero era algo que todos se preguntaban, seguramente cada quien tenía su motivo para enganchar al rubio.

Mientras veía a Harry y a Ron llorar de risa desde la mesa de los leones, Hermione, bajo la apariencia de aquella odiosa serpiente corría huyendo del caos que se había creado aquella mañana de domingo.

Corrió y corrió subiendo escaleras hasta que logró esconderse en uno de los corredores y bajó por un atajo al primer piso. Consiguió llegar a un aula vacía y cambiarse de ropa justo cuando la poción perdía su efecto.

Aquel rubio oxigenado no se merecía menos que eso. Su reputación parecía ser lo más importante para él así que esperaba haberle dado donde más le dolía.

Y no, no era porque se sintiera dolida por el rechazo del día anterior, ni porque hubiera visto como el punto con su nombre en el mapa del merodeador subía a la torre de Premios Anuales con la traidora de Edgecombeesa misma noche. No, todo aquello le daba completamente igual, pero alguien debía darle una lección al hurón. Y ella estaba más que satisfecha de ser ese alguien.

...

Cuando Draco consiguió dar esquinazo a aquellas locas y alejarse todo lo posible de su sala común y del castillo, se vio escondido tras un árbol cercano al lago. Apoyó la espalda en el grueso tronco tratando de recuperar el resuello.

— ¿Malfoy?

Él rubio miró por encima del hombro y gruñó.

— No estoy de humor Nott.

El aludido subió una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Por el espectáculo que diste en el desayuno cualquiera diría que si lo estabas.

Draco se giró y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué espectáculo? — siseó — ¡Acabo de salir de la cama de Edgecombe y no he desayunado siquiera! ¡Llevo más de quince minutos huyendo de Parkinson y sus secuaces locas que intentan violarme o algo asi!

— ¿ Edgecombe? — Theo hizo una mueca — Joder Malfoy

— Lo se lo se, bebí demasiado.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Ya pudo ser mucho porque Edgecombe...

— Déjame en paz Nott, te dije que no estoy de humor. ¿Puedes aclararme el por qué me persiguen esas chicas?

El otro asintió y le relató todo lo que había visto aquella mañana desde que Draco entró al comedor.

— ¡Maldita sea!

El Principe de las serpientes no era ningún idiota. No sabía cómo, pero sí sabía por qué y quién.

Lanzando un gruñido pasó al lado de Theo golpeando su hombro al hacerlo y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Nott alzo las cejas al verle, Malfoy enfadado, pero enfadado de verdad era un peligro y ahora parecía completamente furioso.

— Granger

Su voz fue un murmullo que nadie más que él podía oír. Sonrió como lo haría un león frente a una gacela mientras la observaba tras un árbol, iba caminando sin prisa con la pequeña Weasley y parecía muy feliz.

Apretó los puños y, cuando vio que la castaña se disculpaba con la pelirroja y echaba a correr hacia el castillo dio gracias a Morgana y a Merlín y se lanzó a por ella sin compasión.

La atrapó antes de que alcanzara las puertas y agarró su muñeca para evitar que cogiera la varita, aquella bruja era más que peligrosa. Se la cargó al hombro y subió con ella a cuestas hasta la torre del reloj. Cuando la bajó ella cayó al suelo de culo y Draco se cernió sobre ella, furioso como estaba sin pensar si quiera un solo instante en lo que hacía. Y no lo pensó porque si lo hubiera hecho no se habría arrodillado frente a ella, ni estaría encerrándola entre sus brazos, ni se habría tumbado sobre ella para inmovilizarla con su peso, y desde luego no estaría aplastando los labios contra los suyos con fiereza.

Descargó sobre aquella boca todo su enfado y su frustración, avasallándola sin contemplaciones, mordió su lengua y lamió cada parte de su cavidad, el filo de sus dientes, el borde de sus labios, regó de besos su mandíbula y chupó su barbilla mordisqueandola mientras sus manos recorrían los costados de la chica, sus nudillos rozaron aquellos pechos plenos que se marcaban bajo la sudadera que llevaba y ella gimió arqueandose hacia él. Draco cerró los ojos cuando sus pelvis se frotaron y ella tembló jadeando, agarrada a sus antebrazos, clavándole las uñas incluso sobre la chaqueta y la capa.

— No... — intentó decir ella bajo el asalto a los sentidos al que Malfoy la estaba sometiendo — No podemos...

Él acalló sus protestas una vez más con sus labios dejando que sus dedos vagaran por la cremallera de la sudadera bajándola lentamente e intruduciendose bajo aquella gruesa tela.

El contacto fue electrizante. Ambos se estremecieron y el beso cambió, tornándose más suave a medida que los roces de él se convertían en caricias.

Draco no quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando, no podía siquiera entender que le ocurría a su cuerpo y por qué aquello se sentía tan bien, tan correcto cuando era una total aberración. Estaba perdido en aquel cuerpo femenino, envuelto por su olor, por su sabor... Maldita fuera, se retorcía bajo sus manos, arqueándose hacía él una y otra vez. Soltó sus brazos y enredó los dedos en su pelo suspirando, acariciando su nuca mientras él colaba una de sus manos bajo su espalda para atraerla más hacia sí mismo.

Al diablo con todo, no iba a pensar en por qué aquella sabelotodo impura era capaz de despertar aquella necesidad animal en él, pero nunca, jamás, una chica le había hecho sentir algo así. Aquella ansía, aquel deseo, aquella desesperación.

— ¡NO!

Aquella exclamación y el empujón que ella le propinó sin venir a cuento congeló a Draco que por un momento la miró incrédulo ¿No? Vaya aquello era nuevo, nunca nadie le había dicho que no en pleno momento. Gruñó y luchó contra si mismo para no comportarse como una bestia e ignorar aquella palabra.

— No — repitió ella — Esto no está bien. No puedo, no puedo yo... Tu... Además ¡Has pasado la noche con Edgecombe! Y ahora, ahora tú...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza presa de un cúmulo de emociones tan intensas que no podía pensar con claridad. Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba respirar lejos del olor a masculinidad y musgo que él desprendía, lejos de su mentolado aliento y de sus perversos labios...

¡Ellos eran enemigos! ¡El era un maldito mortífago por amor de Dios! Y él había pasado la noche con otra y ahora pretendía hacerlo con ella...

No, no, ¡No!

Le empujó otra vez y salió de debajo de su cuerpo sin mirarle. Corrió lejos de allí arreglándose la ropa por el camino mientras bajaba las escaleras, dejando tras ella a un Draco absolutamente perdido.

Él quedó en la misma posición por minutos, contemplando el hueco vacío que ella había dejado. Sus palabras inconexas hacían eco en su mente una y otra vez y, las lágrimas contenidas que vio en aquellos enormes ojos castaños anudaron su garganta y su pecho, despertando algo en él.

Aquello era imposible, Draco Malfoy no sentía pena, ni lástima ni mucho menos empatía por nadie que no fuera él mismo... ¿O si?

_Mierda_.


	6. Dia 3: Lunes

**Hatake Nabiki: **jajaja necesitaba a alguien que me cayera mal! Y que cuadrara con la absurdez de toda la situación general! ¿Quién mejor? Una venganza cuanto menos bien organizada, muy Hermione ;)

**Manu Rocha:** Cantando y además como dijo Luna, nada mal! Ya actualizo! Ves? Tú cantas y yo respondo jajajaja

**BlueJoy**: Pelo si señorita jajaja eso guardó Hermione en su bolsillo, por si acaso lo necesitaba, esta chica es de lo más previsora! Besos!

**Nurf:** Me di cuenta de que eras tú, quizás por la extensión del review? Jajajaj nooooo! Me encantan en realidad! Ya te echaba de menos! Ese beso me gusta también a mi! *.* Aquí esta el luneeees!

**Sanguinem Snake:** Pues aquí va el siguiente! ;)

**DuLce aMoR:** Sentimientos porque en el fondo también él tiene! Jajaja más largo? Este es un poco más largo, pero la extensión de cada uno difiere de mi tiempo y de mis ganas de escribir!

A todos GRACIAS como siempre, espero que sigais disfrutando del fic, pese a lo ilógico que puede resultar!

Besos y Saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** De nuevo, nada me pertenece, el mundo de HP es de JK R yo solo lo pido prestado para divertirme.

* * *

**_Dia 3: Lunes_**

Llovía.

Hermione se asomó a la ventana de la torre y se sentó en el pequeño saliente de piedra con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas pegadas al pecho. Se abrazó a sí misma, aún con el pijama y la bata de conejitos puesta mientras contemplaba como el día comenzaba a despuntar.

El cielo estaba tan nublado que era imposible ver más que algún pequeño punto luminoso entre el espesor, su mente, porque se negaba por completo a pensar en su corazón, estaban igual. ¿Qué le ocurría? Por dios, era Hermione Granger, ella no se comportaba de esta forma, jamás. Era una persona lógica y racional… _¿Y qué más?_ Se dijo irónica. Si en realidad fuera así estaría en Ravenclaw y no allí, con los impetuosos leones. En el fondo ella también era impulsiva y decididamente muy capaz de dejarse llevar por algo más que la fría lógica, más propia de las serpientes.

Por eso y solo por eso había correspondido a aquellos besos y a aquellas caricias prohibidas que le habían hecho perder el control. Se había olvidado de quien era ella, de quien era él, de todo lo que les separaba, del insalvable abismo que había entre los dos. Porque, no podía engañarse, años de insultos y odio mutuo no se olvidaban con unos cuantos besos, por mucho que estos tuvieran el poder de hacer tambalear su mundo.

Además ella estaba enamorada de Ron ¿Verdad? Lo había estado desde que en primer año vio su valentía en aquella partida de ajedrez. Bueno, según fueron creciendo empezó a pensar que más que valentía había sido carencia de sentido común, pero aquello solo era producto de su mente lógica y cuadriculada, la realidad es que Ronald era un león, valiente y arrebatado con un carácter de los mil demonios. Pero la defendía, siempre. Era tierno con ella, a su manera. Además no era capaz de ver su futuro sin él. Hermione no era dada a las fantasías, pero se sentía correcto pensar que se casarían unos años después de deja Hogwarts, que tendrían dos o tres niños, ella trabajaría en el Ministerio, él probablemente con Harry como auror, pasarían los domingos en la madriguera y tendrían una vida tranquila y fácil, que fluiría entre risas y compañerismo. Sería una relación dulce, con alguna discusión por la torpeza o la falta de atención de él, pero un matrimonio sencillo y bueno.

Ella siempre había soñado con eso ¿O no?

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Llevaba años odiando al hurón, no soportaba su presencia, le parecía un estúpido engreído, un mimado hijo de papá que siempre tenía lo que quería, un futuro mortífago, si es que no lo era ya, que odiaba a la gente como ella y los vapuleaba vilmente con palabras soeces y despectivas. Era un matón cobarde y engreído.

Y besaba de un modo que… Había dado la vuelta al hermético mundo de Hermione en apenas tres días.

_Mierda._

— Bueno Hermione, tranquila. Puedes hacerlo.

Apoyó la frente en sus rodillas y respiró hondo.  
No iba a engañarse, al menos consigo misma podía ser sincera ¿Cierto? Debería hacerse con un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y poner en claro las cosas.

Sí, eso haría.

Las clases empezarían en una hora y sus compañeras de cuarto aún dormían, apurando hasta el último minuto de sueño, como siempre, ella había sido la primera en despertar y decidió aprovechar aquello para ducharse e ir bajando a desayunar.

Aquel día necesitaba sentirse bien con ella misma, necesitaba verse guapa, algo que no ocurría desde aquel baile con Viktor. Pero iba a demostrar a Draco Malfoy y a todos que no era solo una come libros, ¡Que era una chica!

Está bien, llevaba ropa grande por comodidad, además no le gustaba llamar la atención y odiaba perder tiempo arreglando su pelo y su aspecto. ¡Aquello era un colegio!

Aún así en aquel momento lo necesitaba, necesitaba seguridad en sí misma como mujer.  
Se duchó y se exfolió todo el cuerpo antes de hidratarlo. Usó la poción alisadora en cantidad suficiente para definir sus rizos y con un par de toques de varita, recordando cómo había visto infinidad de veces hacer a Lavender, difuminó las ojeras de su rostro y se maquilló de forma ligera, casi imperceptible pero obviamente visible en ella que nunca lo hacía.

Fue hasta su baúl y rebuscó hasta dar con el viejo uniforme del año anterior. Había crecido lo suficiente para que aquella ropa se viera en ella como en el resto de sus compañeras, la falda por encima de las rodillas, la camisa ajustando su busto de un modo que la avergonzó ligeramente y el jersey ceñido a su cuerpo. La túnica era algo más estrecha que la que compró aquel año de modo que también se la puso y frunció el ceño mirándose al espejo. Aquello era algo más incómodo que su habitual atuendo, le dificultaría los movimientos con la varita, no entendía cómo podían ir así todas sus compañeras y no frustrarse por las restricciones autoimpuestas.

Pensó en dejar aquella tontería y ponerse su ropa amplía, pero desechó la idea al recordar aquel punto en el mapa del merodeador acompañar a la inútil de Edgecombe a su habitación ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, se le había ocurrido a Dumbledore dar el Premio Anual a esa? No era capaz de comprenderlo así viviera dos vidas, incluso Cho, que bajo su criterio no era más que una bruja mediocre, por pura que fuera su sangre, era mejor que esa idiota de Marietta que además de poco hábil era una chivata traidora.

Ella valía más que aquella estúpida y que muchas otras de Hogwarts. ¡No era fea! Ni del montón… Bueno, puede que no fuera bella como las Greengrass o Parkinson, que no fuera sexy como Lavender o estilizada como las hermanas Patil… Pero era bonita y podía no pasar desapercibida si le daba la gana.

Suspiró disgustada consigo misma. Estaba herida en su orgullo, lo reconocía y una leona orgullosa no podía quedarse a lamerse las heridas, tenía que sanarlas sí o sí.

Desde principio de año ya no esperaba a Harry y a Ron para bajar al comedor ya que siempre iban con la hora pegada a los talones. No era infrecuentes verlos llegar medio vestidos, con la mochila colgando precariamente del brazo y comer o mejor dicho, engullir en menos de tres minutos para llegar puntuales a primera hora. Hermione prefería desayunar tranquilamente sin ahogarse en el intento, antes de enfrentarse a un largo día de aprendizaje, así que bajó con Neville, escuchándole hablar del trabajo sobre los bulbos carnívoros que había que transplantar aquella semana y lo interesante que le resultaba a su compañero la capacidad que tenían aquellas cebollas monstruosas de masticar carne humana. Al parecer era increíble que un par de años atrás uno de esos bulbos le hubiera comido el pulgar a un Hufflepuff de séptimo.

— Habló conmigo anoche — La voz de Parkinson se distinguía perfectamente saliendo del baño de chicas — Dice que alguien lo puso bajo un encantamiento

— A mi me dijo lo mismo — Ahora era Astoria quien hablaba — Parecía más un _Imperio._

— No seas estúpida — Aquel tono era sin duda el de Daphne Greengrass — Nadie usaría una imperdonable en el colegio.

— De seguro fue Potter — De nuevo Pansy hablaba, escupiendo el nombre con desprecio — Me dijo Crabbe que lloraba de risa junto a la comadreja Weasley.

Siguieron hablando entre susurros pero al ver a Neville mirándola interrogante, ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió avanzando. No quería dar explicaciones a nadie, no quería ni imaginar cómo empezar a contar todo lo que había pasado desde aquel inapropiado castigo en pociones. Harry y Ron se horrorizarían, incluso empezarían a ver conspiraciones por todas partes, no los culpaba, cada vez la situación en el mundo mágico era más tensa, Harry aún no asumía del todo la muerte de Sirius y Voldemort seguía moviéndose impenitente, asesinando y acercándose sigilosamente al poder. Ron…era Ron, odiaba a Malfoy más que cualquiera de ellos, incluso más que Harry. Y es que Ronald era inseguro por naturaleza, en el fondo sentía cierta envidia de las facilidades económicas de los Malfoy, sabía que estaba mal y lo asumía, pero al igual que los gemelos e incluso Ginny, parecían felices con lo que tenían, Ron siempre tenía aquella espina de resentimiento, que no lo hacía peor persona, si no simplemente humano.

— Hola Luna

Hermione saludó a la rubia en la entrada al comedor y se fue a su mesa sentándose con un suspiro. Echó hacia atrás su ahora perfecto cabello, se quitó la túnica ajena a las miradas que se clavaron en ella y dejó en el suelo la bolsa llena de libros y pergaminos antes de coger un par de tostadas y mordisquearlas distraída.

Ojalá pudiera buscar en algún libro información acerca de lo que le pasaba.

Así la encontró Draco cuando llegó a desayunar.

Mordiendo la punta de un trozo de pan untado en mermelada y lamiendo de su labio un pegote de aquella masa endulzada.

Una pulsante erección golpeó la tela de su pantalón y maldijo.

¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Sería verdad lo que le había dicho a Pansy la noche anterior y estaría bajo un hechizo de algún tipo? Aquello no era ni medio normal. Draco jamás había estado así de atontado por nadie, ni siquiera a los doce años cuando aquella Slytherin de quinto curso le había metido mano y enseñado parte de los placeres que podían encontrarse en el cuerpo femenino. Él nunca se había sentido así con nadie y aquello estaba mal.

Ella era una _sangre sucia _y él un Malfoy. Aquella chica no era digna ni de limpiar sus zapatos, mucho menos de tocarle y ni hablar de besarle, ¡Eso era una ignominia!

Si, la teoría sin duda se la sabía a la perfección. ¿Entonces por qué perdía los papeles tan estrepitosamente en la práctica? Era tenerla cerca y todo aquel odio que había sentido siempre se convertía en deseo visceral. Le picaban las palmas de las manos, le dolían los labios, le hormigueaba la jodida lengua por la necesidad de lamer cada parte de aquel, ahora sabía, voluptuoso e impuro cuerpo femenino.

¿Estaría su cuerpo, ahora más adulto y lleno de hormonas, canalizando aquel antagonismo en deseo carnal en lugar de hacerlo en odio e insultos? ¿Sería eso? ¿Un proceso natural fruto de la adolescencia?

Querría poder preguntarle a alguien si era normal tener esas ansias de enterrarse en el cuerpo de aquella castaña cada vez que la tenía cerca. Era sentir su olor o el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y el suyo propio se tensaba en respuesta, endurecido y preparado para reclamarla como suya. Solo a ella. Ninguna otra le despertaba ese instinto animal de tomarla hasta marcarla. Él no era bruto ni brusco en sus encuentros, pero con ella…

Pero ¡Por Salazar! Era una _sangre sucia_, no podía ser normal, algo estaba fallando en él.

Por un momento se preocupó. Estaba enfermo, algo le había afectado a la cabeza porque obviamente sus neuronas no eran capaces de hacer sinapsis, estaba volviéndose primitivo y mononeuronal como Crabbe y Goyle. No había otra respuesta.

Granger rió cuando el cuatro ojos se sentó a su lado hablando animadamente con ella y el pobretón que parecía no poder sacarle la vista de encima.

¿Qué había de diferente en ella esa mañana?

Nada más pensar en eso, la castaña se levantó agarrando su túnica y su pesada bolsa.

_Casi se traga la lengua._

Por el sonido que Zabinni hacía, ahogándose con el zumo de calabaza, era más que obvio que había visto lo mismo que él.

¿Qué demonios había hecho aquella condenada?

Apretó los puños hasta que sintió el metal del anillo clavarse en su carne. Años, ¡Años! Pasando desapercibida con aquellas ropas informes y aquel pelo de escoba y ahora iba… ¡Así! Merlín ¡Indecente! Eso es lo que era ¡Una indecente! ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevar esa…? esa tela en el culo, porque de falda tenía más bien poco ¿Y cuándo sus piernas habían pasado de ser flacas y huesudas a ser así de torneadas y formadas? Oh mierda mierda mierda… aquello no estaba bien. Empezaba a babear tanto sobre sus tortitas que no iba a necesitar sirope para remojarlas.

— Madre mía — Blaise parecía no haberse ahogado finalmente y tosía algo menos escandalosamente tratando de hablar — ¿Has visto a Granger?

Cómo no verla si estaba a punto de hacer estallar aquella blusa con sus tetas, esas que él sabía bien como eran… ¡Ahora todo el condenado colegio lo sabría también!

¿En qué estaba pensando esa inconsciente?

Toda la noche en vela le había costado a Draco decidir que la olvidaría a como diera lugar, hormonas o no, nada, ni siquiera unas simples hormonas por poderosas que fueran, doblega la voluntad de un Malfoy. El Lord Tenebroso no contaba, ese era un cabrón que daba demasiado miedo como para hacer el tonto. Pero ¿Unas hormonas? Ah no, ni de coña iba a dejar que su cuerpo se le rebelara otra vez, él tenía poder sobre aquello, él mandaba, era quien decidía quien, cómo, cuándo y dónde. Y el quien no era ni mucho menos una _sangre sucia_ amiga de Potter.

Ahora verla era mandar a la mierda todas aquellas horas en las que se había dedicado a tejer con firme determinación un plan de acción.

¿Malfoy? ¿Quién era ese? ¿Sangre? ¿Era eso que iba por las venas que servía para que su corazón se acelerara como un imbécil al mirar a aquella mujer?

Definitivamente había perdido el juicio, necesitaba una sesión de tortura de mano de su _querida_ tía Bellatrix para recuperar el norte.

Pero antes tenía una conversación pendiente con Granger.

…

A última hora salió de Encantamientos la primera, huyendo de Harry y Ron que por primera vez en sus vidas parecían haberse dado cuenta de que algo pasaba y de la altura de la falda de la castaña… Maldita suerte, pensó Hermione, llevaban todo el día preguntándole, con la sutileza de un hipopótamo en un charco, que había ocurrido para que se viera de pronto tan femenina. Ron había gruñido en un par de ocasiones algo parecido a _Mataré al causante de esto_ y Ginny se limitaba a levantar el pulgar a su amiga cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos en los cambios de clase.

¡Hasta Longbotton se había quedado con la boca abierta clavada en su delantera! Y eso que Neville de tan tímido era lo más caballeroso de Hogwarts.

Decididamente su orgullo herido estaba curado, pero ahora necesitaba alejarse de todas esas miradas y cuchicheos a sus espaldas así que corrió hacia la biblioteca donde se encontró con Nott.

Tampoco el educado Theo pudo contenerse de repasar a la castaña desde los rizos perfectos que enmarcaban su cara hasta las puntas de los pies.

— ¡Theo! — Su voz fue un siseo

El chico parpadeó y juraría que un sonrojo tenue cubrió sus mejillas. Cuando los pasos de otros alumnos se escucharon en el pasillo, él solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó con enormes zancadas cruzándose con Zabinni que iba persiguiendo a la _nueva sangre sucia._

Desde luego que él no era como Malfoy y los demás, para Blaise la sangre ocupaba un segundo o incluso un tercer puesto ante una cara bonita y unas piernas de infarto como aquellas. Compuso su sonrisa más seductora y se acercó a Granger.

— ¡Hermione!

Él gruñó, por segunda vez aquella pequeña pelirroja había interrumpido su juego. La chica le miraba recelosa y Blaise suspiró con dramatismo, en fin, otra vez sería y, centrando su atención en la Ravenclaw que pasaba por su lado, decidió que una rubia de voluptuosos pechos tampoco estaba nada mal para terminar el primer día de la tediosa semana que se le presentaba.

— ¡Qué guapa estás! — Le dijo Ginny a su amiga por quinta vez ese día — ¿Quieres venir a la Sala Común? Hoy no hay muchos deberes y vamos a aprovechar para hacer algo todos juntos ¿Te apuntas?

No, estaba huyendo, no tenía intención alguna de ser una valiente Gryffindor ese día. Se quedaría en la biblioteca escondida hasta la hora de cenar como mínimo.

— No puedo Ginny — dijo suavizando la negativa con una dulce sonrisa — Quiero hacer el trabajo de Aritmancia hoy que aún no tengo demasiadas tareas.

La pelirroja pareció decepcionada pero en seguida devolvió la sonrisa.

— Como quieras, ¡Si cambias de idea ya sabes dónde encontrarnos!

— ¡De acuerdo!

Y entró en la biblioteca agradeciendo el bendito silencio y la necesitada paz que siempre encontraba en aquel lugar. Buscó una mesa escondida, alejada de la puerta y de los lugares que solían frecuentar los demás estudiantes y se sentó con un suave suspiro.

Se estaba volviendo loca.

Anhelaba los días en que odiaba a Malfoy por que sí, en los que no se cuestionaba nada en absoluto sobre aquella relación antagónica de insultos y peleas por los pasillos que llevaban desde hacía seis años. Extrañaba la concentración, no pensar en absoluto más que en los trabajos y en los exámenes finales, echaba terriblemente de menos ser la Hermione Granger de siempre, sin presiones sentimentales de ningún tipo más allá que los celos que le surgían al ver a Lav-Lav con Ron.

¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? Ahora su mente estaba llena del hurón botador. No podía pensar más que en el tacto de aquellas manos suaves y aristocráticas recorriendo su piel y mandando descargas de lo que fuera aquello a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se había dormido acunada por el aroma de él que llevaba impregnada en la ropa, aún sintiendo la caricia de aquellos labios…

— ¡Para Hermione!

Se dijo enfadada, tenía que dejar de pensar en él, no podía seguir así con aquella extraña obsesión insana.

— Desde luego, ni yo lo hubiera dicho tan bien

Se quedó congelada y paralizada en aquella silla.

Él aliento del rubio acariciaba su cuello, justo bajo la oreja. Maldita hora en que se hizo una coleta alta que dejaba toda esa extensión de piel sensible al descubierto. ¿Aquello era su lengua? ¡Merlín!

Draco delineó la oreja de Granger con la punta de su lengua, jugando con los pliegues y dando pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Preguntó bañándola con su cálida respiración y haciéndola estremecer visiblemente — ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así ante todo el mundo Granger? — La encerró entre sus brazos besando su nuca con sus húmedos labios — Tú y yo tenemos algo a medias y pienso acabarlo.

Hermione se estaba mareando, aquel maldito estaba intonxicandola con su olor, con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. De un tirón dio la vuelta a la silla y la levantó sentándola sobre la mesa con las piernas separadas. Se colocó en el hueco entre ellas y se pegó a su pecho obligándola a rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Pretendía sonar firme pero la voz le tembló cuando aquella boca que debería estar prohibida, rozó sus labios dándole un mordisco sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

— ¿Necesitas que te lo diga Granger?

El chico metió las manos bajo el jersey y esta vez fue directamente hasta sus senos, envolviéndolos con las palmas. Gimieron.

— No podemos.

— ¿No? — La voz del Slytherin era pura y oscura tentación, sensual, ronca y atrayente — ¿Quién lo dice?

¿Quién lo decía? Las normas, la lógica…

— Soy Hermione Granger

Dijo más para recordárselo a sí misma que para él.

— Yo soy Draco Malfoy

Y sin más buscó de nuevo aquellos labios que estaban volviéndole jodidamente loco. Ella se entregó al beso con brío, no era pasiva, ella exigía, daba y recibía con igual voracidad, mordía, gemía y acariciaba bajo la camisa el torso del rubio que parecía querer devorarla allí mismo. La entrega fue absoluta. Les dieron igual las normas, la lógica y las obligaciones, les importaba una mierda el futuro, el bien o el mal. Eran ellos nada más, perdidos en un húmedo beso, frustrados por las telas que separaban sus cuerpos, deseosos de más, conscientes de todo y de nada, víctimas de una pasión que apenas entendían.

— Debería matarte por lo que me hiciste ayer.

Ninguno de los dos sabían si se refería a la poción multijugos o a haberse marchado de la Torre del Reloj en el momento en que lo hizo.

— Te lo merecías.

La voz de Hermione era jadeante y entrecortada por los pequeños sonidos de succión de cada uno de los besos que se daban.

— No sé que me estás haciendo — Dijo él completamente ofuscado — Mira esto

Tomó una de las manos de la castaña y la llevó a su entrepierna, pasando su dorso por la endurecida erección que pulsaba dolorosa entre sus piernas. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y trató de retirar los dedos de aquella desconocida parte de la anatomía masculina.

— ¡Draco!

El rubio sonrió a la par que su estómago daba un vuelco al oír su nombre salir de aquellos labios que se encontraban hinchados por sus besos, en un grito. Nunca le había llamado por su nombre y lo que sintió al oírlo no podía ser bueno, pese a la calidez que se derramó sobre él.

— Hermione… — Susurró su nombre consciente de que la derretiría y así fue. Ella se dejó caer contra él, dúctil entre sus manos — ¡Maldita sea! — siseó furibundo.

— ¿Hermione?

— Maldita comadreja entrometida — Colocó frenético su ropa y la de Granger y la sentó en la silla antes de esconderse tras las estanterías justo a tiempo.

— Por fin te encuentro — Ron se dejó caer en la silla frente a Hermione y sonrió con toda la inocencia que fue capaz de reunir — Necesito una pequeña ayuda con el trabajo de pociones…

Si es que era idota. Alzó la varita y con un efectivo _Wingardium Leviosa_ hizo levitar unos pesados libros de la balda que había justo tras la cabeza del pelirrojo. Los dejó caer sobre su cabeza y se tuvo que morder los labios para no reir cuando le vio saltar de la silla y ponerse en guardia varita en mano apuntando la estantería con ojos entrecerrados. Hizo lo mismo haciendo levitar esa vez tres tomos de la estantería de en frente, la que ahora quedaba nuevamente a sus espaldas y los lanzó hacia el trasero de Weasley que giró apuntando a los pesados volúmenes.

— _¡Incendio!_

Draco abrió la boca y la cerró antes de golpearse con la palma de la mano en la frente anonadado. ¿Pero cómo había conseguido aquel botarate llegar a sexto curso? Si Crabbe, Goyle y él se juntaran no conseguirían ni tres neuronas enteras, Merlín.

— ¡Mierda! — Le escuchó decir cuando el primer libro ardió delante de sus ojos.

— _Aqua Eructo— _Miró la punta de su varita frunciendo el ceño y probó de nuevo — ¡Aqua Eructo!

Granger pareció despertar, alertada seguramente por sus preciados libros que iban a quedar convertidos en cenizas gracias a su amigo alias el inútil Weasley. Se giró levantándose de la silla justo cuando toda la estantería comenzaba a arder y gritó

— _¡Aguamenti! _— Un potente chorro de agua salió de la punta de su varita y apagó el fuego. La chica corrió hacia el destrozo temblorosa e incrédula — ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa Ronald Weasley!? ¡Has prendido fuego a la biblioteca! — Abría y cerraba la boca sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Me atacaron!

Ella le miró como si hubiera perdido la razón

— ¿Quién te atacó?

— ¡Los libros!

Draco se marchó sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Al pobretón le esperaba un buen castigo, lo supo al escuchar los gritos de Madame Pince acercándose hacía la zona cero. Se lo merecía, por haberle jodido la noche, pensó colocándose el pantalón, pero se resarciría, ya buscaría él la forma de sacarse aquella necesidad. Quería disfrutar de Granger a solas y lo haría. Todo lo que un Malfoy quería, lo conseguía.


	7. Dia 4: Martes

Holaaaaa!

Este capítulo es más corto, lo sé, pero ¡No me da tiempo a hacerlo más largo! jajaja estoy embebida escribiendo el próximo capi de _Cuando arde el hielo_ y si me descuido no actualizo este por despiste! El caso es que no lo tengo escrito de antemano por lo que hago lo que puedo!

Espero que pese a todo lo disfrutéis.

**Nurf:** no es por la extensión (aunque ayuda bastante) es porque adoro tus reviews! jajaja si, el pobre Draco la caga con la práctica, estoy de acuerdo totalmente. Y el premio a la estupidez, por más que me guste el pj de Ron, lo cierto es que el pobre tiene más de una papeleta para ganarlo jajaja A ver que tal el martes.

**Manu Rocha:**Siii justo por días! Hoy es martes no? jajajaja bueno bueno, un poco más de práctica y le haces la competencia a Peeves!

**Luna White 29:** Asi que tienes experiencia con los "Rones" de la vida no? jajaja me alegra que te hiciera recordar y sonreir!

**BlueJoy:**A mi también me gustan Blaise y Theo, no se por qué, supongo que por la facilidad de hacerles como me da la gana! jajaja Y justo! Has visto el por qué Ginny piensa eso ^^ me encanta que te fijaras en el detalle! Besos!

**Hatake Nabiki:** Ya ves... si no les dejan a los pobres! De eso se trató un sabado cualquiera... la culminación de esta horrible semana! Con esos besos ¿A quien no se le va la resolución por la ventana? xD

Gracias mil a todos, **Alice M Potter** bienvenida.

Espero que sigais pasandolo bien

Besos y Saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Como siempre, el mundo de HP le pertenece a JK R. A mi solo esta historia loca.

* * *

**_Dia 4: Martes_**

— No me lo puedo creer — Hermione resoplaba y se quejaba una y otra vez mientras colocaba los libros en las estanterías elevándolos hasta sus lugares antes de empujar de nuevo el carrito y buscar otro pasillo — Tendría que estar estudiando el examen de Runas — murmuraba bajito para que Pince no la mandara callar una vez más — Es que no me lo puedo creer.

Ron miró a su amiga con disgusto y siguió pasando la fregona al estilo _muggle_.

— Ronald por Merlín, ¡Estás empapándolo todo! — Apartó el pie de aquel peligroso mocho y se alejó — ¡Escurre la fregona antes de pasarla por el suelo! — Susurró mirándole con enfado — ¡Estás haciendo charcos!

Ron contempló la goteante fregona y el extraño cubo que le había dado Flint como si fuera un problema de Aritmancia. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y sacó su varita.

— ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces? No puedes usar la magia.

Él gruñó.

— Nadie está mirando — Refunfuñó.

— ¡Yo estoy mirando Ronald Weasley! Soy prefecta¡Y tú también! Así que compórtate.

— Vamos Hermione — Contempló a su amiga anonadado — Solo mira hacia otro lado.

Ella sorbió aire por la nariz, más que indignada.

— Debería darte vergüenza. Estamos aquí por tu culpa. Es más ¡Yo ni siquiera debería estar castigada! — Sacudió la cabeza apenada — Mi perfecto expediente… — endureció el gesto y le fulminó con la mirada — No me lo puedo creer.

Y regresó a sus tareas dejando a Ron murmurando y maldiciendo. Pero el pelirrojo guardó la varita. Conocía de sobra a Hermione y era más que capaz de quitarle puntos a su propia casa y además conseguir que le castigaran aún más.

Siguió pasando la fregona por la biblioteca durante media hora hasta que el agua del cubo se acabó. Se rascó la cabeza, lo cierto es que no recordaba si era normal que el agua se terminase, pero le daba igual. Ya era la hora, por fin el suplicio había terminado. Pensó en buscar a Hermione para regresar juntos a la sala común, pero la castaña no estaba del mejor de los humores y decidió dejarle su espacio… muy poco Gryffindor huir de ella, pero tenía aprecio a su pellejo.

Podría haber sido peor, pensó saliendo de la biblioteca. Cuando la loca de Pince llegó gritando y medio llorando al ver el estropicio de la estantería que él había incendiado pensó que le iban a terminar mandando podar al sauce boxeador como poco, pero fregar, aunque fuera a lo _muggle _no era tan malo.

— Vaya pobretón ¿No llegas un poco tarde a la cena? Corre Weasley, no vayas a tener que pegarte por la comida — Malfoy chasqueó la lengua — Aunque igual así te sientes como en casa.

— Malfoy — dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo sacando su varita — Quita de en medio.

El rubio levantó las manos con una sonrisa ladeada.

— No te impido largarte Weasley. Es más, te prefiero fuera de mi vista cuanto antes — Compuso una mueca de asco y pasó lo más lejos de Ron que pudo alejándose con elegantes pasos.

Pero eran muchos años con peleas de pasillos entre ambos, Draco conocía bien a sus amigos, pero a sus enemigos más aún. Se giró sacando su varita a tiempo de evitar el ataque y los dos chicos lanzaron sus hechizos a la vez

_—¡Expulso!_

_—¡Protego!_

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y fue rápido, muy rápido.

—_ Incarcerous_

Unas enormes cuerdas inmovilizaron a Ron que gruñó como un animal encarcelado, luchando contra el amarre.

— Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar a un prefecto — Dijo mirándole con desprecio — Sé que eres prefecto de tu casa Weasley, pero yo, a diferencia de ti hoy tengo ronda y tú me has atacado — Sonrió con sorna — Yo solo me he defendido — Se alejó por el pasillo silbando — Avisaré a MacGonagall… si la veo, que estás por aquí.

— ¡Me las pagarás Malfoy! — gritó

— Lástima que el hechizo no disponga también de un bozal.

Pensó en lanzarle un _Silencius_ pero eso no sería astuto de su parte, porque perdería parte de razón al decir que únicamente se defendía del ataque del pelirrojo… no, no le convenía, ya se resarciría en algún otro momento.

Caminó hacia la biblioteca en busca de Granger. No la había podido ver en todo el maldito día y tenían una conversación… o lo que fuera, pendiente.

Se había enterado que la castigaron junto a la comadreja, no era un castigo justo, él lo sabía, pero tampoco es que le importaran demasiado las injusticias ajenas así que no lo pensó mucho. Del mismo modo que no pensó en el motivo que le había llevado a bajar a las cocinas y exigir a aquellos estúpidos elfos que le prepararan un bocadillo para Granger, ese mismo que ahora llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica Merlín sabría por qué.

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la chica que venía hacia él, murmurando incoherencias hasta que ambos se dieron de bruces.

— Mierda — Dijo el chico llevándose la mano a la barbilla donde la cabeza de ella le había dado un tremendo golpe.

— ¡Auuch! ¿Malfoy? — Miró al chico algo sorprendida y cuando vio un hilo de sangre en su labio parpadeó deprisa y tomó la mejilla de él girando levemente su cabeza — _Lumus —_dijo apuntando con su varita — Lo lamento — Sonaba disgustada — No miré por donde iba.

— ¡Aparta esa luz Granger! — Malfoy se soltó de un tirón apartándose de aquella luminiscencia y pasó la lengua por su labio justo donde de había mordido por el golpe, sonriendo al escuchar como la castaña inspiraba con fuerza.

— Has estado evitándome

— No digas tonterías Malfoy

Lo cierto era que sí le había estado evitando por miedo a que se repitiera la escena de la noche anterior en la biblioteca. Por Dios, se había liado con Draco Malfoy en un lugar público, expuestos a la vista de cualquiera que pasase por allí, si él no hubiera conservado su odiosa sangre fría Ron les habría pillado con las manos en la masa… bueno, no en la masa exactamente, amasando sería un término más correcto.

No, no podía ser, aquello no estaba bien. ¡Eran enemigos por el amor de Dios! No se soportaban, ¡Se odiaban! Merlín, aquellos ojos que la miraban sin pestañear la estaban haciendo desconectar de su cerebro a una velocidad aterradora, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se habían visto envueltos en esta situación… ¡Ah si! fue por aquella poción ¿No?

El Slytherin abría la boca y movía sus labios pero ella no era capaz de escuchar sonido alguno, estaba empezando a volverse idiota.

— De modo que no lo niegues — terminó él.

— ¿Negar qué? — Preguntó confundida.

Él frunció el ceño

— Granger ¿Estás aquí? — Pasó la mano por delante de su cara — Negar que me has estado evitando.

— Si

— ¿Si qué? — Draco bufó frustrado y la agarró de los hombros zarandeándola levemente.

Error.

Aquel contacto los estremeció a ambos y sus ojos conectaron de nuevo mandándoles una descarga brutal a los dos.

— Te evitaba — susurró ella acariciando con su respiración los labios de él.

— ¿Por qué? — También Draco habló en un susurro.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Ya había hablado demasiado, no pensaba dejar su orgullo ahí en mitad del pasillo para que aquel idiota se lo pisoteara.

El Slytherin relajó la presión que ejercía en los hombros de la chica y sus pulgares comenzaron a acariciarla inconscientemente. Rompió el contacto visual solo para inclinarse hasta hundir su nariz en el cuello de Hermione y aspirar embebiéndose de su aroma.

Salazar bendito, había perdido la cabeza, si su padre le viera olisqueando el cuello de una sangre sucia como si fuera un perro le cosería a _cruciatus _y con toda razón ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Babear? Ah no... eso ya lo hizo ayer cuando aquella inconsciente había dejado su falda reducida a un cinturón. Y ahora que lo pensaba también lo había hecho esa mañana al verla aparecer de nuevo de la misma guisa. No solo él babeó, recordó con enojo, al imbécil de Zabinni le falto sacar la lengua y aullar, se ponía de mala leche solo al recordarlo, claro que meterle en el zumo de calabaza una pastila _WCSpeed _de Sortilegios Weasley y verle salir corriendo al baño más cercano, que para más deleite del rubio era el de las chicas había sido una buena forma de vengarse.

Debería darle un empujón y largarse de allí todo lo rápido que dieran de sí sus piernas.

— ¿Por qué? — Obviamente no tenía ningún instinto de conservación. Volvió a preguntar sobre su piel, rozando con sus labios el sensible punto de detrás de su oreja.

La castaña se estremeció.

— No quiero esto Malfoy — mintió con voz temblorosa.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por su garganta, deslizó sus manos por los brazos de ella hasta sus muñecas y llevó sus manos a su propia cintura, deseoso de sentir su tacto.

— Mientes — murmuró subiendo hasta su barbilla — Quieres esto tanto como yo. Merlín sabrá por qué no podemos mantener las manos lejos de esta total aberración.

Ella estaba de acuerdo por supuesto, pero no le gustaba oírlo y se tensó en los brazos del rubio.

— Suéltame Malfoy.

— No — una de sus manos ascendió por su espalda hasta su nuca y la otra se apretó contra sus nalgas, empujándola hacia él, anclándola por completo a su cuerpo — Porque aunque sé que es un error... — Esta vez habló sobre su boca, mordiendo su labio superior y jugueteando en él con su lengua — Quiero equivocarme, Granger.

Y los músculos de Hermione se fueron relajando sobre la serpiente, Dios sabrá porque aquello le pareció a la castaña una declaración, si bien no de sentimientos si de sensaciones, Draco Malfoy estaba reconociendo ante una sangre sucia que la deseaba.

Quiso luchar, quiso gritarle que la soltara, echarle en cara todos aquellos años de insultos y peleas, y lo haría, se dijo con un último atisbo de coherencia, pero no ahora.

Deslizó sus manos por el torso de él, aferrándose a la ropa y escalando por su abdomen hasta que le rodeó con sus brazos.

— Yo también quiero equivocarme — susurró poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

A la mierda todo. Cuando sus bocas se unieron no fue un beso suave, ni casto, ni mucho menos tentativo. No era la primera vez que se degustaban y sus labios se acoplaron a la perfección. Hermione aferraba el cuello de Draco, enredando sus dedos en aquellos cabellos suaves y lacios, obligándole a profundizar el beso con cada envite de su exigente lengua. Por su parte el Slytherin apoyaba la palma de su mano en la nuca de la castaña, afianzando la sujeción para que ni un milímetro separara sus ávidas bocas, amasaba su nalga impúdicamente, obligándola a frotarse contra su más que evidente erección y arrancando gemidos de su garganta, sonidos que eran música para Draco y alimentaban su anhelo hasta hacerle temblar.

La necesitaba. Malditas destino, maldita suerte o maldito karma que le había llevado a ese momento. La ansiaba,con una desesperación que rallaba en la locura más enfermiza.

Para su triste consuelo, ella no parecía más cuerda que él, levantó la pierna para rodearle la cadera cuando Malfoy agarró por completo su nalga derecha y se trepó a él en el momento que el rubio la alzó para que se enredara a su cuerpo, enlazando sus tobillos a su espalda. Gimieron cuando sus sexos se sintieron más plenamente. Hermione se sentía arder, la dureza de él encajaba tan perfectamente en su suavidad que quiso arrancar las ropas que les entorpecían para culminar.

Se besaban con furia, dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran lo que jamás podrían decir, se devoraban con un abandono enajenado que les alejaba de la realidad haciendo que se perdieran en aquellas brumosas sensaciones.

— Draco...

Ella susurró y él gruñó. Jamás había pensado que su nombre pudiera sonar tan jodidadamente erótico.

— ¡SOCOOOOOORROOOOOOO! ¡MATALA! ¡MATALA!

Fue como si un balde de agua fría les cayera encima y congelara la sangre que segundos antes hervía en sus venas.

— ¿Ronald? — preguntó ella parpadeando sin dejar de temblar. Bajó del cuerpo del rubio y dio unos tentativos pasos hacia donde sonaban los gritos.

— Comadreja voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente — murmuró Draco.

— Tengo que... — le miró completamente sonrojada y se giró para ir en ayuda de su amigo, pese a las ganas de matarle que le estaban entrando.

— Espera — Malfoy sujetó su muñeca y la atrajo hacía sí. Besó los labios de una sorprendida Hermione que no esperaba aquello y sacó un bocadillo de su túnica — Cena algo Granger — pese a la indiferencia de sus palabras su voz era ligeramente ronca — No pesas nada.

Y se giró yéndose en dirección contraria a Weasley. Escuchó los pasos de la castaña alejándose con rapidez y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos golpeó una puerta con fuerza, después le dio una patada y dejó salir toda su enfado en una monumental rabieta asesina. Le estaban tocando los huevos entre todos. Por Dios ¿Qué tan dificil podía ser conseguir un poco de intimidad en aquel puto colegio? ¡Nunca le había costado tanto!

— ¡ARAÑAS ASESINAS!

Hermione corrió los últimos metros hacia donde Luna trataba de desatar las cuerdas que ataban a Ronald.

— ¡Ron!

— Oh gracias gracias — dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa — Matalas Hermione. Luna no trajo su varita.

— Ronald Weasley es cruel matar a una pobre arañita — Acotó la rubia levantandose al ver llegar a su amiga. — Hola Hermione.

— ¿Arañita? ¡Tiene el tamaño de una bludger!

— Hola Luna — Apuntó a Ron — _Finite Incantatem._

Le liberó de su agarre y él sujetó bien su varita.

— ¡_Arania Exumai!_

— Eso no estuvo nada bien — Luna miró con decepción al pelirrojo y se marchó despacio por el corredor, cantando suavemente.

— ¿Se puede saber como has acabado así Ron? — Hermione no daba crédito. Te perdí de vista hace ¿Cuánto? ¿Quince minutos? Y has acabado atado en medio del pasillo...

— Malfoy — masticó las palabras con desagrado y enfado — Ese maldito hurón me atacó.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo. Le conocía demasiado bien.

— Lo hizo y punto Hermione. ¡Me voy a cenar! — Agregó marchándose furibundo.

La chica recordó de pronto el bocadillo que Draco le había dado al despedirse y sonrió lentamente. ¿Le había llevado la cena? Quería creer que lo había hecho por ella, que se había preocupado por que comiera, pero ¿Era eso posible?

* * *

_N/A: Algún día tenía que ser tranquilo, ¿No? xD_


	8. Dia 5: Miércoles

Wolas!

Aqui llego, ya estamos a miércoles!

Hoy he de decir que me he vuelto loca pero que se le va a hacer?, la locura a veces es divertida!

mariapotter2002: jajaja Ron es tan... tan Ron! que no puedo resistirme a dejarle hacer de las suyas!

Sanguinum Snake: Hombre, algo más relajadito si era no? jajaja

Hatake Nabiki: Ron siempre es el que las lia eso es asi! El gesto de Draco seguro fue inconsciente, si lo pensara se habría comido el bocata! jajaja

Manu Rocha: Ya llego ya llego! aqui está el miércoles xD

Nurf: jajaja el mejor halago es saber que alguien suelta una sincera carcajada, en serio. Mil gracias por tus palabras como siempre ^^ (Yo tambien tengo ganas de romper algo) jajaja

Alice M Potter: No os dejo así, aqui hay mas!

BlueJoy: En cada capi avanzan un poco, es lo suyo jajaja pero Ron es un punto el chico jajaj

nagini27: OOhh el amor, todo llegara no? ;)

Gracias a todos, miles de gracias.

Besos y saludos

AJ

Disclamer: Como siempre todo el mundo de HP es de JK R, yo solo divago con sus personajes.

* * *

**_Dia 5: Miércoles_**

¿Cómo demonios habían acabado así? ¿Qué tenían todos aquellos imbéciles en la cabeza? Draco Malfoy miró a su alrededor, en su rostro una expresión de total y absoluta incredulidad. No podía entender que una simple broma hubiera desencadenado aquella absurda y descontrolada situación. Pero así había sido, por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin de sexto curso, habían perdido la cabeza por completo, ¡Y sin ningún Hufflepuff al que culpar por ello!. Nada más explicaba cómo habían acabado todos metidos en una batalla campal en mitad de la clase de Historia de la Magia, donde un profesor Binns abochornado y frustrado, intentaba inútilmente contener a la caterva de alunmos desquiciados que componían su otrora pacífica y tranquila clase… Vamos que por una vez en la vida, en la "Historia de Hogwarts" los alumnos no estaban durmiendo en mitad de su aula, precisamente por eso habían acabado así.

Era más seguro echarse una siesta, habida cuenta de las circunstancias, aunque, todo había que decirlo, mucho menos divertido. Porque sin lugar a dudas, ver como la prefecta perfecta _empollona Granger_ perdía los papeles hasta el punto de parecer una leona desmelenada y furiosa, era una de las cosas más entretenidas que había tenido el placer de ver en aquel castillo. Y eso que había visto unas cuantas en los seis años que llevaban en Hogwarts, como aquella vez que el idiota de Longbotton se estrelló por los muros de piedra subido a la escoba asesina en el primer curso, o aquel día en que Weasley se pasó medio día vomitando babosas en segundo año, por inutil… Ah que buenos tiempos, ya empezaba a extrañarlos.

Estaba cruzado de brazos, sentado en su sitio, el único al parecer que seguía en aquella posición, contemplando a la Gryffindor cuando horrorizado vio y sintió como su boca se alargaba y crecía hasta transformarse en el morro de un cerdo. Bizqueó mirando la punta de aquella horrenda nariz y se levantó de golpe lanzando la silla hacia atrás, obviando el golpe que dio en el suelo al caer.

¿Quién había sido? Miró a los lados furioso, varita en mano y buscó con ojos entrecerrados al culpable de tamaña aberración. No tuvo que perder demasiado tiempo en ello, Weasley le miraba riendo a carcajadas, aún con la varita apuntándole y sin pensarlo demasiado se parapetó tras un pupitre tirado y con una malvada sonrisa le lanzó un hechizo de transformación, por suerte esa clase si la atendía pese a lo poco que le gustaba.

Pronto, la cabeza de la comadreja se estiró hasta tomar la forma de una enorme y anaranjada zanahoria, lanzó un grito y cayó al piso por no poder aguantar el peso con el cuello.

Algunos, los que no estaban ocupados defendiéndose o hechizando a mansalva, rieron al ver el espectáculo.

Incluso Potter, cuyos ojos estaban saltones y su piel verde y verrugosa, rió al contemplar el guantazo de su amigo, sin saber siquiera quien le había transformado.

Malfoy intentó quitarse aquel terrible morro de cerdo pero no era capaz de apuntar y mover la varita al mismo tiempo, además perdió la concentración al ver a Granger, con las largas orejas de un elfo y los pies del tamaño de barcas, lanzar chispas por los ojos y por su varita en dirección a Zabinni, quien, con la melena larga y dos enormes tetas reía como enajenado agarrando uno de los pechos y amasándolo entre sus dedos.

Jodido enfermo, pensó Draco.

Aquello era una debacle, incluso la lunática estaba sobre una mesa bailando al ritmo de una música que nadie más oía, alguien la había transformado la cabeza y el cuello en una especie de pato, probablemente un cisne mal hecho, pero parecía darle igual mientras danzaba. ¿Por qué sabía que era ella? Porque al cisne, pato, ganso, ánade o lo que coño fuera, le colgaba del estilizado cuello un collar de nabos, puerros y demás hortalizas que se movían al mismo ritmo que sus descalzos pies.

Binns corría de un lado a otro, atravesando mesas, sillas y alumnos por igual, gritando palabras que nadie parecía entender mientras la guerra continuaba, ajena a todo y a todos, nada importaba, era una batalla campal, no había amigos, ni casas, ni colores, ni conmiseración, eso era un todos contra todos y un sálvese quien pueda.

Draco apoyó la espalda en su improvisada guarida y rodó los ojos.

Estaban jodidos. Todos.

Los iban a castigar hasta el día de la graduación.

…..

Hermione sentía el peso de las orejas colgar a los costados de su cabeza y apartó una de ellas completamente furiosa mandándole al imbécil de Zabinni un buen par de tetas que se hincharon sobre sus pectorales. El muy salido las sobaba completamente feliz mientras giraba para echar un _Inflatus_ sobre Neville, que comenzó a hincharse lenta e irremediablemente.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello se les estaba escapando de las manos cuando escuchó la voz de luna

― _Melofors_

Y la cabeza de Parkinson acabó siendo una enorme calabaza. No pudo evitar reír pese a lo preocupada que estaba ahora, entre ella y ron, el collar de puerros de Luna y los pimientos que alguien había puesto a Nott por pies, les salían hortalizas por todas partes, no puro evitar preguntarse si por algún lado habría algún hongo plantado en medio de la sala.

Se apuntó a los pies devolviéndolos a su forma original y gateó hacia un pupitre volcado, necesitaba cubrirse y pensar, porque toda la santa clase, en la que sus compañeros seguían lanzando hechizos y contrahechizos por doquier, estaba metida en un enorme lío.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Granger? ― Malfoy la empujó cuando la vio asomarse en su trinchera― Aquí estoy yo ― Siseó defendiendo su territorio.

― Debí suponerlo ¡cobarde!

Él la fulminó con sus helados ojos grises

― ¿Yo? Por si no te has dado cuenta tú te estás escondiendo aquí Granger.

La chica se tapó la boca con las manos al escuchar el sonido, propio de un cerdo, que escapó de entre los labios… o lo que fueran, del rubio.

Las mejillas de Draco se ruborizaron muy levemente.

― Mierda mataré a la estúpida comadreja.

Ella seguía riendo alegremente, cada vez que Malfoy hablaba se escapaban aquellos ruidos animales.

― ¿Fue Ron? ― Parecía sorprendida ― Has tenido suerte, Ronald rara vez atiende a MacGonagall, podrías haber acabado mucho peor.

El rubio agarró la punta de la oreja y la elevó con media sonrisa.

― Blaise ha oído hablar del P.E.D.D.O

La castaña se mordió el labio y la temperatura de aquel pequeño rincón se elevó de pronto. Sin saber muy bien por qué, quitó el morro del rostro de Malfoy y sonrió.

― Mucho mejor

Él alzó las cejas de forma arrogante

― Lo sé ― le regaló una mueca ladeada y le devolvió el favor eliminando las orejas ― Perfecta…

Quiso darse de hostias cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, pero una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro y los ojos de la castaña y allí, parapetados tras un viejo pupitre, mientras el resto de las casas se masacraban a hechizos deformándose mutuamente, la leona se lanzó sobre la serpiente buscando su boca sin pensar en nada más.

Draco rodeó la cintura de la chica y allí, recostados en el suelo, ajenos a todo, se devoraron los labios una vez más, ambos adictos al sabor del otro, conscientes tan solo del cuerpo que se pegaba al propio haciéndoles estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. De pronto un hechizo golpeó contra la madera y se apartaron mirándose espantados.

_¡Los habían pillado!_

― ¡Sal de ahí hurón cobarde!

La voz de Harry rompió la magia que los envolvía y el labio de Draco se elevó disgustado.

― ¿Te das cuenta de por qué tengo que odiarle?

Hermione ahogó una risita histérica y le empujó.

― ¡Vamos sal ahí!

― ¿Qué salga? ¿Estás loca?

― Oh vaya ¿No me digas que Draco Malfoy al final SI tiene miedo de Harry Potter?

El rubio entrecerró los ojos

― A mi no me da miedo Potter ― espetó con asco sacando la varita ― tú y yo tenemos que hablar Granger ― pese a sonar serio sus ojos la miraban ardientes ― Esta noche, durante la cena junto a la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Ella en contra de toda su lógica y su buen juicio, que le gritaba que se negara y se mantuviera lejos de él, asintió un instante antes de que Draco saliera de detrás de la mesa. La voz de Harry volvió a oírse en la clase.

― _¡Calvario!_

Hermione se moría por mirar, dado que las risas que se escucharon a continuación le dejaban claro que su amigo había acertado el blanco.

― _¡Densaugeo!_

La castaña hizo una mueca de dolor, ella recordaba ese hechizo, Draco era hábil con él… lo sabía por experiencia propia.

― _¡Draconifors!_

Volvió a escuchar decir a Malfoy.

― _¡Aresto Momentum!_

Fue la voz de Albus Dumbledore que, seguido de Severus Snape y Minerva MacGonagall entró en el aula.

Lo último que Hermione pudo ver desde su escondrijo fue la mueca similar a una sonrisa que el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras trató de ocultar con un carraspeo.

…..

El director de Hogwarts miraba con un gesto difícilmente descifrable a los alumnos que se agolpaban en su despacho. A un lado de él Severus Snape se apoyaba en la pared, con una mueca irónica pintada en su cara, mirando a todos de uno en uno con aquellos ojos negros y penentrantes. Al otro lado MacGonagall contemplaba a los alumnos con gesto severo, con aquel rostro irritantemente riguroso que decía a las claras que se sentía decepcionada por todos ellos.

— ¿Alguno puede contarme lo que paso?

Dumbledore les miró con sus ojos celestes que, tras aquellas gafas de media luna brillaban ligeramente divertidos.

Tenía frente a sí a un grupo de lo más variopinto de estudiantes, Harry, Weasley, la señorita Granger, Luna Lovegood y Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbotton, Blaise Zabinni, Theodore Nott, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson y Zacharias Smith. El resto de los integrantes de la batalla que había llegado a presenciar se arremolinaban en el pasillo a la espera de que acabara aquella estrambótica reunión.

— ¿Harry?

El aludido se pasó la lengua por sus nuevamente normales dientes y carraspeó dando un paso al frente, valiente como buen Gryffindor.

— Ahmm digamos que las cosas se descontrolaron un poco.

— ¿Un poco? — murmuró por lo bajo Ron a Hermione — Le tuvieron que quitar las verrugas con fuego. Yo diría que se nos fue del todo.

— ¿Quiere añadir algo señor Weasley?

— No… señor… se nos fue de las manos, eso es...

— Lastima que te devolvieran a la normalidad comadreja — siseó Malfoy tras Ronald — Hubiéramos podido cenar puré de zanahoria durante un mes con semejante cabeza.

— ¿Señor Malfoy?

El rubio se cuadró con media sonrisa.

— Lo cierto es, profesor, que todo comenzó de la forma más inocente…

— ¿Inocente? — Exclamó Hermione — ¡Alguien de _vuestra _casa incendió la túnica de Padma Patil!

— No seas alarmista Granger. Además no fueron los de _mi _casa.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Insinúas que fueron los de la _mía_?

— Yo no insinúo nada, solo expongo los hechos.

— Pero…

— Por favor Señorita Granger — pidió el director — Deje que el señor Malfoy continúe si es tan amable.

El chico la miró sonriendo con superioridad.

— Como iba diciendo, la túnica de Patil estaba ardiendo y entonces alguien apagó el fuego.

— ¿Apagar el fuego? ¡Le lanzaron un _Aqua Eructo_ a la cara!

El rodó los ojos

— Hay quien tiene muy mala puntería, Granger.

— Blaise Zabinni no tiene mala puntería ¡Que lo digan mis orejas! Me acertó de pleno y en movimiento

El moreno rió encantado dando un codazo a Nott que le devolvió una colleja para que se centrara.

— Como sea — Siguió Malfoy restando importancia a ese hecho con un gesto displicente de su mano — El caso es que Patil II se levantó y llenó la cara de Pansy de pústulas — su cara de asco lo decía todo — Parkinson no se puso muy feliz con eso y… bien, creo que conocen el resto.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! — Parvarti se enfrentó a Draco — No soy Patil II mi nombre es Parvati — El se encogió de hombros porque le importaba un bledo — ¡Incendiaron a mi hermana! Seguro que fue ella — agregó con maldad.

— ¡Yo no hice nada de eso! — Pansy vibraba de furia — ¡Solo me defendí! ¡Tú me atacaste!

— ¡Defendí a Padma! ¡Además ese baboso de Crabbe le lanzó el agua a la cara!

— Ahí tienes el por qué de la poca puntería — Acotó Malfoy — Ese no acertaría ni a un elefante a medio metro de distancia.

— Esta bien, calma por favor — Dumbledore se frotó la sien y se levantó señalando con la mano el bol de dulces — ¿Quieren un caramelo de limón?

— No gracias — dijeron todos a coro.

El anciano hizo un extraño gesto y se encogió de hombros

— Una lástima, están muy buenos — Les mostró la puerta y se acercó a la ventana — Vayan vayan, pensaré en un castigo justo para todos.

— ¡Albus!

— No Minerva, no es bueno apurar las decisiones importantes — sonrió de esa forma que sonríe alguien que sabe algo que los demás ignoran — Todo está saliendo bien… de una forma un tanto… retorcida, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

La profesora le miró parpadeando y con un alzamiento de cejas abandonó el despacho.

...

Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared, justo frente a la estatua del tercer piso cuando Hermione llegó a la cita.

Estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y temblaba como si estuviera presentando sus TIMOS. No sabía ni siquiera por qué había acudido, su mente aún le gritaba una y otra vez ¡Es Draco Malfoy! Pero su cuerpo se había desconectado de su sentido común y allí estaba, frente al Slytherin al que siempre había odiado, en un encuentro clandestino que ansiaba con cada fibra de su ser.

— No eres muy puntual Granger.

Ella bufó, le deseara su cuerpo o no, seguía siendo un idiota.

— No habíamos quedado a ninguna hora Malfoy.

El resopló y se despegó de la pared acercándose a ella despacio sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

— Minucias

— ¿Y bien? — Dijo ella sintiéndose una tonta — ¿Qué querías?

Draco solo sonrió y caminó hasta acorralarla contra la piedra.

— ¿Necesitas que lo diga? — Susurró él hociqueando su cuello, ávido de ese olor a lirios que emanaba de su enmarañado cabello — Sabes que es lo que quiero _Hermione_ — Sus manos se cerraron en torno a su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí de un brusco tirón. La castaña gimió cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de aquella tentadora serpiente en su oreja — tú también lo quieres.

Ella jadeó, aferrándose a sus brazos para no caer cuando temblaron sus piernas.

— Esto no está bien — dijo con voz entrecortada — No podemos.

— No — Draco paró su asalto y la miró con aquellos tormentosos orbes grises — No debemos, pero sí podemos — Sonrió seductor — A la mierda todos

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera replicar encontró su boca en un fiero beso salvaje y posesivo.

Tenía razón y ambos lo sabían, aquello no estaba bien y no debían sentirse como se sentían juntos, era un absurdo, como dijo él el día anterior, una total aberración. ¿Pero cómo evitar sentir lo que sentía? ¿Cómo luchar contra algo que no podía impedir?

Aquello era deseo en su más absoluto significado y, mucho se temía Hermione, algo más que eso…

Se entregó al beso dejando que su cuerpo hablara todo lo que su garganta no podía decir. Tomó sus labios con hambre de él, desesperada por sentir aquella lengua enredarse a la suya y lamerla por completo.

Draco gimió y abrazó ese cuerpo femenino anclándolo al suyo, acarició el arco de su espalda y sus caderas, la curva de sus nalgas y sus muslos, sobre la tela de la falda. Subió una de sus piernas para rodearse con ella la cintura y aprovechó el movimiento y el espacio para frotarse contra su centro de seguro humedecido.

— ¿Me deseas Hermione? — Susurró sobre sus enrojecidos labios — ¿Está tu cuerpo mojado? ¿Listo par mi?

Mientras hablaba, sus dedos hacían una fascinante incursión por el interior de su sensible muslo, dibujando arabescos en su piel, despacio, muy despacio, hasta que las yemas alcanzaron el elástico de sus empapadas bragas de algodón.

— Draco…

Su nombre escapó de sus labios en un gemido agónico cuando las puntas de aquellos dedos infames barrieron la inútil defensa de la tela acariciando los humedecidos y ardientes pliegues de su sexo.

Nada le había preparado a Hermione para sentir lo que sintió cuando penetró su cuerpo con su índice, apenas la yema, antes de apretarse contra el palpitante nudo de carne que coronaba sus labios inferiores.

Él exhaló con fuerza, temblando como jamás había temblado antes con una mujer

— Merlín… tan empapada.

Gimió adentrándose en esa apretada y pegajosa cavidad que se contraía con cada leve penetración. Su pulgar pronto se añadió al juego y, mientras su boca seguía devorándola cada vez más ávidamente, sus dedos empujaban, presionaban y acariciaban inclementes.

— Deseo probarte — dijo con voz ahogada — Necesito probar tu sabor.

Pese a que Draco no era ni mucho menos virgen, jamás había sentido el deseo de saborear a ninguna de sus compañeras de cama. Le parecía algo poco digno para un Malfoy, los trabajos orales eran bien recibidos, no ofrecidos por él, pero ahora, ante ella, oliendo su excitación, sintiendo los espasmos de su sexo a las puertas de lo que sin duda sería su primer orgasmo, anheló hacerlo con toda su alma.

Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras y, aferrada con fuerza al Slytherin gimió en su boca cuando una sensación desconocida atenazó su ingle, se sentía al borde, caliente y a punto de caer, pero ¿A dónde? Nunca había sentido algo así, los movimientos de sus dedos se volvieron frenéticos y le mordió la boca ansiosa y desesperada.

— Dejate ir — Susurró él sobre sus labios.

Y ella lo hizo.

Una serie de espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo con fuerza, agitándola entre los brazos de él que la agarró pegándola a su pecho mientras la tempestad amainaba. Sintió como se derramaba sobre sus dedos y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

— Herm…

— ¿Puedes oírlos Señora Norris? — Un maullido se escuchó tras las palabras — Alumnos fuera de sus habitaciones a deshoras. Si, yo también puedo olerlos.

Sinceramente Draco esperaba que no… porque lo que estaban haciendo no era para nada propio para ello.

— ¡Oh dios mío! — Hermione se apartó tocándose la cara ardiente con las palmas de las manos — ¡Draco! — Le miró interrogante y él gruñó.

Por un instante, un loco momento, Hermione había estado tentada de golpear la estatua y mostrarle a Draco aquel pasaje para seguir con lo que estaban, pero no sabía si el rubio lo conocía y aún tenía sus reservas como para fiarse de él.

Malfoy agarró su manos y la acercó para un último beso antes de empujarla de nuevo

— No te muevas hasta que se aleje — le dijo autoritario y salió al pasillo.

— ¡Quita! Llévese a su estúpida gata — Dijo con desprecio — Soy prefecto y estoy haciendo mi ronda… ¿Acaso nadie le ha informado? Debería ir al segundo piso — Continuó bajando la voz — Me dijeron que un par de alumnos iban a hacer una pequeña fiesta por allí.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, maldito Malfoy. Sonrió

Salió rumbo a su torre cuando los pasos se alejaron y se preguntó por qué motivo no tenía ni un solo remordimiento de conciencia.


	9. Dia 6: Jueves

Buenas!

Ok, aqui viene el penúltimo capítulo (qué rápido pasó verdad?) Es un poco diferente, así que no os sorprendais si no os resulta gracioso, no se si es que estoy ovulando o que simplemente salió así xD

Espero que aún así os guste.

Mañana publicaré el último y casi seguro actualizaré _Cuando arde el hielo_, está escrito pero no he podido revisarlo! Aún así terminando este tendré más tiempo para el.

**Manu Rocha:** O.O? tú sin palabras? jajaja espero que para bien!

**BlueJoy:** jajaja este Draco ve la paja en el ojo ajeno y la viga en el suyo no! El castigo creo que aún está en el aire ;) Besos!

**Hatake nabiki:** Era la clase ideal! si es que ha sido una semana de catastróficas desdichas. Pobres, creo que pronto van a resarcirse por todo lo que han tenido que pasar!

**Milymu:** Bienvenida! Gracias jajaja pues ya está aqui el jueves ;)

**DuLce aMoR:** Gracias ^^ Bueno, es que aquello era la guerra!

A todos MIL gracias y espero que sigais disfrutando de estas locuras xD

Besos y Saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Una vez más todo el mundo de HP es de JK R, yo solo lo uso para jugar.

* * *

**_Dia 6: Jueves_**

Draco amaneció de muy mal humor. No es que habitualmente se despertara sonriente y feliz, pero aquel día estaba simplemente furibundo. Gritó a diestro y siniestro, dio empujones y sacó del baño a rastras a un aturdido Blaise para entrar él primero.

Ninguno estaba sorprendido ante los malos modos e insultos del _Principe_, pero aquello era excesivo, incluso para él.

Todos se preguntaban que bicho había picado a Malfoy, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Ni siquiera Pansy que, a veces, carecía del sentido de la autoconservación necesario para tratar con el rubio fue capaz de hacerlo.

Lo que seguramente ninguno de ellos se imaginaba era a Draco víctima de una frustración sexual que jamás había sentido. La noche anterior había estado a punto de mandar llamar a Pansy o a cualquier otra para que solucionara el problema que Granger había dejado entre sus piernas, casi lo hizo pero algo en lo que definitivamente no quería pensar, se lo había impedido. ¿Desde cuándo era tan malditamente estúpido? Nunca había importado demasiado quien fuera la que calentara su cama en un momento de necesidad. ¡Por Salazar! se estaba volviendo loco.

Se miró al espejo aferrando con fuerza los bordes del lavabo y abrió el grifo del agua fría. No podía estar pasándole esto, era impensable. Metió la cabeza bajo el curso del agua y dejo que la heladez congelara su cerebro. No quería pensar, era mejor ser un ignorante que atormentarse con aquellas absurdas ideas. ¿Qué era lo próximo? ¿Escribir poemas?

Se frotó la cara con las manos. No podía pasarle esto a él. ¡Era un Malfoy! Gruñó y pateó el lavamanos tirándose del pelo. Iba a volverse loco. No quería a ninguna otra en su cama, solo la quería a _ella_, con su olor a lirios y sus manos ligeramente ásperas y llenas de manchas de tinta, a ella con su nariz respingona y sus aires de superioridad tan propios de un Malfoy, a ella que sonreía no solo con los labios, si no con los ojos, tan arrogante a veces, inocente, fuerte, valiente y delicada… Quería sus gemidos, sus besos, necesitaba paladear su sabor, tenerla bajo su cuerpo y sentirla deshacerse entre sus brazos por primera vez.

Aquello no era bueno, era simplemente vomitivo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, la integridad y la jodida cordura por una sangre sucia a la que hace seis días odiaba lo suficiente como para desearla fuera de su vida por toda la eternidad. Le habría importado una mierda lo que le pasara a la amiga de Potter, viva o muerta le hubiera dado lo mismo siempre que fuera lejos de su vista. ¿Qué había cambiado? Seguía pensando que era una impura, que los de su clase solo aguaban la esencia de la magia, que eran una aberración para el mundo mágico, no mejores que los elfos, creados para servir a quienes eran superiores por naturaleza… ¿Entonces por qué le estaba pasando esto? No solo era la necesidad de ella, el deseo que despertaba en su cuerpo y las ansías que tenía de poseerla en cuerpo y alma… No, era también esa sensación desconocida que dolía en la boca de su estómago ¿Estaría enfermo? Se apretó el punto exacto y tragó saliva. Una extraña enfermedad si solo le atenazaba al pensar en ella ¿No?

Era demasiado inteligente para creerse sus propias mentiras…

_Mierda_

Estaba bien jodido.

…..

Cuando Hermione bajó al comedor aún seguía sumida en aquel estado de extraño embobamiento que tenía más que preocupados a sus amigos. Sobre todo a Harry, que había pasado mala noche y se había despertado al despuntar el alba. No era habitual que bajara sin Ron a desayunar, pero al ver la mirada perdida y el aturdimiento en el que su mejor amiga parecía sumida, creyó que debía ir con ella no fuera a terminar rodando por las escaleras.

Trató de entablar conversación con ella en un par de ocasiones, pero la castaña ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de la presencia de Harry a su lado así que decidió quedarse callado y esperar a que dejara aquella peculiar ensoñación en la que estaba.

―Hola Harry

Luna sonreía dulcemente mirando alternativamente a los amigos.

― Oh, Hola Luna

― ¿Es sonámbula? ― Preguntó ladeando la cabeza mientras señalaba a Hermione.

Harry alzó las cejas y carraspeó.

― Emmh creo que no. Al menos no lo era… antes.

― Lo parece ― Dijo la rubia con su peculiar tono de voz ligeramente infantil. Pasó la mano por delante de los ojos de su amiga ― No parece estar aquí.

― Si, ya lo había notado ― soltó algo irónico Harry ― Bajó así de su dormitorio ― Por raro que fuera estaba empezando a pensar que igual Luna tenía razón.

― Quita de en medio cuatro ojos

Harry sintió el golpe que Malfoy le dio en el hombro para apartarle. Tras él Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson se reían entre dientes mirándole con arrogancia.

― No me toques Malfoy ― Siseó Harry con furia. Y le miró con odio, dejando que el rubio leyera en sus ojos que él lo sabía, él conocía el secreto que el antebrazo izquierdo del Slytherin guardaba bajo la manga de la camisa.

Los otros se rieron.

― Que un sangre limpia toque a impuros como vosotros debería halagaros ― Dijo Pansy.

― Me asquea que alguien como _él_ respire el mismo aire que yo.

Harry era hiriente, tanto como Draco lo había sido durante años con Hermione.

― Oh, el niño-que-debió-morir no quiere que le toque ― Espetó el rubio con el desprecio deformando su rostro ― Para lo que me importa lo que quieras o dejes de querer Potty…

Se calló al ver el estado en el que estaba Granger. ¿Qué le ocurría? La extraña sensación de su estómago se apretó haciéndose insoportable ¿Eso era preocupación? ¡¿Por ella?! Merlín, necesitaba una sesión de _cruciatus _que le dejaran como a los Longbotton, era preferible un _Avada _a esta humillación por privada que fuera.

― ¿Qué le pasa a la _sangre sucia?_ ― Quiso darse de hostias por llamarla así… no, espera, quiso darse de hostias por haber preguntado, eso estaba mejor. ― ¿La habéis dejado tonta? ― Sus amigos se rieron ― De pronto me recuerda a Weasley ― Hubo más risas, pero Draco solo podía mirarla y tragar intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

― Yo creo que es sonámbula ― Acotó la Ravenclaw.

― A ti no te importa, Mlafoy.

Tenía razón, pero para su desgracia, su mente parecía no darse cuenta de que no debía importarle.

― ¿Malfoy?

La voz de Hermione apenas fue un susurro, miró al rubio a los ojos y Draco tembló. Se dijo que fue por miedo a que ella les delatara allí, delante de sus amigos, pero sabía, en el fondo sabía, que fue porque aquella mirada había sido como una patada en su plexo solar. Acababa de reconocer que no era solo deseo lo que sentía por ella. Estaba aterrado porque el cruce de miradas le había hecho comprender una aterradora realidad y, por el pánico que veía en aquellos orbes achocolatados ella estaba llegando a la misma perturbadora conclusión.

Se estaba enamorando de Hermione Granger.

Los demás parecían ajenos a lo que pasaba entre ambos, solo Potter pareció escuchar a la castaña pronunciar el nombre del Slytherin y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo protegiéndola.

― Tranquila Hermione, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

Y sin una palabra más siguió hacia el comedor arrastrándola hacia el comedor seguidos por una sonriente Luna.

― ¿Draco? ― Pansy aferró el brazo del rubio, pegándose a él ― ¿Estás bien?

Se soltó de un tirón mirándola con ojos entornados y, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos continuó su camino, sin importarle demasiado si los otros le seguían o no.

¿Cómo demonios iba a estar bien? ¡Nada estaba bien! Y parecía empeorar por momentos.

― ¡Harry suéltame! ― Hermione se paró y se apartó de su amigo cruzándose de brazos y fulminándole con la mirada ― No me vas a llevar a rastras a ningún sitio Harry James Potter ― Le señaló ocon su índice al más puro estilo Molly Weasley y bufó arreglándose la ropa ― Ya estoy bien, yo sola entraré ahí ― Carraspeó algo incómoda ― Siento haberme…ahmmm evadido de la realidad.

― ¿Evadirte? Estabas ida Hermione

― Si bueno yo… tuve un momento epifánico

Harry abrió mucho los ojos

― ¿Quieres ser monja?

Ella le golpeó el brazo riendo

― ¡Harry!

El moreno compartió la sincera carcajada

― ¡¿Qué?!

Hermione rodó los ojos y se agarró al brazo de su amigo

― Vamos anda, desayunemos, hoy tengo que entregar a última hora un trabajo de Runas Antiguas y aún he de revisarlo, creo que me dará tiempo antes si desayunamos deprisa.

Harry rápidamente se sentó y comenzó a comer con su acostumbrado apetito, ella por el contrario se dedicó a desmigar una tostada, peligrosamente cerca de volver a perderse en sus pensamientos.

_Enamorada de Draco Malfoy_

Por el amor de Dios ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpida!? Solo a una tonta se le ocurriría algo así dado el expediente de odio mutuo que los dos compartían. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan loco el mundo?¿Cómo le había pasado esto a ella precisamente?

Estaban jugando a algo peligroso, demasiado peligroso. Tantos encuentros, besos y caricias prohibidas… Nunca nadie había mostrado ese tipo de interés en ella, o al menos no lo habían demostrado. El baboso de Cormac que la seguía desde principio de curso no contaba y Viktor… bueno, había sido algo dulce e inocente, nada que ver con las emociones intensas y salvajes que despertaba Draco en ella. Espera ¿Draco?... Sí, desde que susurró su nombre entre gemidos, pensó avergonzada, había pasado a ser simplemente Draco.

Definitivamente estaba loca o era ligeramente masoquista porque, si seguían así ella acabaría aún más enamorada de él y el Slytherin rompería a pedacitos minúsculos su corazón. Pese a la mirada que le había devuelto hacía unos minutos en la que creyó leer el mismo temor que ella misma sentía, no podía imaginar si quiera que aquella serpiente ladina sintiera algo remotamente parecido por ella. No era posible ¿O tal vez si?

Se mordió el labio inferior y pasó la lengua por él al sentir que se había hecho daño. De pronto un cubierto cayó en la mesa verde y plata en el momento en que el príncipe de la Casa contempló aquel gesto.

Levantaron la vista y sus miradas colisionaron una vez más.

_Mierda_

Estaba bien jodida.

…..

El día pasó volando, pese a que solo coincidieron en una clase y apenas se prestaron atención, excepto el momento incongruente en que Malfoy le mandó una notita en un diminuto avión de papel que llegó a su pie derecho. Frunciendo el ceño Hermione recogió el trozo de pergamino y leyó la pulcra caligrafía de Draco.

_Después de tu última clase en el baño de prefectos del séptimo piso. _

Ella guardó el papel en su bolsillo y le miró de reojo asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente. Iría, claro que lo haría porque aunque fuera una completa locura se había descubierto adicta a aquellos besos que le robaban el aliento y le hacían temblar. ¿Qué importaba todo lo demás? Quería creer que él al menos era sincero y no se acercaba a ella con ningún motivo oculto.

Draco sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima al ver que accedía. Estaba aterrado, no era capaz de lidiar con los sentimientos que la castaña hacía bullir en su interior. Todo eso era nuevo para él, un mundo inexplorado del que no sabía nada pero que había decidido conocer.

Claro que aquello se lo facilitarían todos si dejaran de interrumpir cada minuto íntimo que parecía encontrar con la Gryffindor. Merlín que frustrante podía ser aquel lugar. Estaba casi seguro de que al próximo que le molestara le mandaría una imperdonable sin pensar. Bueno, tal vez una imperdonable no, pero no sabía que sería capaz de hacer al próximo que metiera las narices donde no debía. ¡Qué semana tan terrible! no creía que hubieran tenido una semana tan espantosas desde… ¡Desde nunca! ¿No había un solo día normal?

Resopló y tomó un nuevo pergamino, aquel sería un día normal, predijo. Un día tranquilo y apacible que culminaría con su perfecta e ininterrumpida cita con Granger en el baño de prefectos.

Unas seis horas después Draco Malfoy se dijo que tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era abandonar la clase de Adivinación porque obviamente no era su fuerte.

…..

― ¡Merlín Granger! La puntualidad no es una de tus virtudes

Ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos

― No seas arrogante, hurón, no quedamos a ninguna hora… de nuevo. Por lo que el tema de la puntualidad es sumamente subjetivo.

― Si, si, si ― Se acercó hacía ella agitando la mano ― Lo que prefieras ― Añadió sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras de la castaña ― Llegas tarde y creo que lo primero que deberías hacer sería besarme.

Ella se mordió el labio para evitar reírse, Señor, no podía sonar más arrogante y despótico ni a posta.

― Bésame tú si tantas ganas tienes Malfoy.

Él sonrió ladeando los labios en aquella mueca que le crispaba los nervios.

― Eres como una adicción, como una droga que sé que es nociva para mí pero de la que no me puedo alejar. Las consecuencias de todo pueden ser funestas y sin embargo…

― Sin embargo aquí estamos ― terminó ella ― equivocándonos juntos en un juego al que ni siquiera deberíamos estar jugando.

Draco se acercó y aferró su pequeña cintura entre sus manos pegándola a su pecho con brusquedad. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus labios y cuando sintió el cálido aliento de ella entremezclarse con el propio susurró.

― El problema, Hermione, es que ya no estoy jugando.

― Es una suerte ― Ella contestó con la voz enronquecida y ligeramente temblorosa buscando sus ojos y rozando su boca al hablar ― porque yo tampoco, Draco.

Lo siguiente que el rubio sintió fue como los labios de la castaña se acoplaban sobre los suyos y aceptó el beso abrazando el femenino cuerpo contra sí.

En aquel momento todo lo que no fuera ella dejó de tener importancia para Draco. La guerra, la sangre, la escuela, la enemistad, el modo en que estaba condenando su miserable vida por aquel sentimiento recién descubierto... Nada importaba. Solo ellos, solo la necesidad que parecían tener el uno por el otro.

Hermione rodeo su cuello, hundiendo los dedos en los suaves mechones de su nuca, acariciando su piel con las puntas mientras se devoraban con suavidad. Un beso distinto, pausado, sin frenesí. Un beso que hablaba de caricias y sensualidad. De descubrir cada rincón de sus bocas, de degustarse como un sumiller catando el nectar de sus esencias, perdiendose en ellos mismos.

Draco enlazo sus brazos en su espalda, deslizando las manos por sus lumbares con la suavidad con la que una pluma lo haría sobre su piel desnuda. Mordió el jugoso labio inferior de ella, con delicadeza, tirando levemente rogando paso en aquella húmeda cueva que escondía los placeres carnales su lengua.

Un suspiro, un jadeo, una caricia.

Gimieron a la vez y de todo se descontroló y la suavidad se evaporó ante el ardor de sus cuerpos.

Sus manos tiraban de la ropa, frenéticas y desquiciadas, tratando de encontrar la piel que había bajo la tela.

Draco la empujó hacia los vestuarios dispuesto a todo, porque no podía pensar con coherencia. No podía tomarla por primera vez en los suelos del baño pero no era capaz de pensar con racionalidad. Solo quería sentirla, lamerla, tocarla...

— Hermione... Necesito... Yo...

Ella profundizó el beso frotándose contra él sin verguenza, sintiendo la humedad de su sexo derramarse como... ¿Una ola? ¿Un tsunami?

— ¡Draco!

— Pero ¿Que diablos...

Una cantidad ingente de agua les había cubierto por completo, como si una gran ola arremetiera contra ellos arrastrándoles y haciendoles caer. Ambos resbalaron por el suelo deslizándose hacia una de las enormes termas.

— AAAAAAHHHH

Fue lo último que dijo Hermione antes de caer en la bañera gigante llena de espuma que había preparado Draco minutos antes.

— ¿Que ha pasado?

Draco, que también había caído y bufaba tratando de no comer mas jabón, frunció el ceño ante la cara cubierta de espuma de la chica que tosía agua e intentaba mirarle con dificultad

— Eso quisiera saber — dijo entre dientes furioso.

Una risa desagradable y chillona llenó la estancia.

— Oh vaya vaya ¿Qué os ha pasado chicos?

— Genial, simplemente genial

Draco miró con disgusto a la fantasma y gruñó.

— ¿Myrtle? — la castaña se frotaba la cara disgustada — ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— Porque no se pueden hacer esas cosas en el baño — soltó una risita — Ah Ah, no está nada bien — Voló por el techo y se lanzó al agua — No es de ser una buena niñaaa...

— ¡Lo advertí! — Draco se levantó hecho una furia — ¡Esto es simplemente intolerable! — Hermione le miraba temiendose que se hubiera vuelto loco — ¡Maldito castillo de mierda! — Apuntó a Myrtle con la varita y esta salió despedida atravesando la puerta.

— ¿Un hechizo no verbal? — La marisabidilla de Granger tomó el lugar de la fogosa Hermione — ¿Cual usaste?

— ¿Como? — Él la miró — ¿No vas a decirme que no debí hacer eso?

— ¿Bromeas? Debiste hacerlo antes

Se sonrieron.

— Vamonos — dijo ella con un suspiro — Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos antes de que alguien más nos encuentre.

El Slytherin se acercó a ella y la besó una vez más, muy suavemente porque ni se creía capaz de parar si comenzaba.

— Mañana — murmuró en su cuello — Te juro que mañana nadie, ni vivo, muerto, hombre, mujer, animal u objeto inanimado, nos molestará. Pasa la noche conmigo Hermione — La abrazó besando su oreja — ¿Lo harás?

Ella sonrió casi con timidez y se mordió el labio. Al demonio, pensó. Total, ni siquiera sabía si acabarían vivos el año o la maldita guerra que estaba por estallar.

Hundió la cara en el hueco de su empapado cuello y mordió su pálida piel.

— Sí.


	10. Dia 7: Viernes

Hola! Casi no me da tiempo! Pero siiiii aqui traigo el viernes!

Espero que me perdonéis por no poder contestar reviews al ver que es largo el capitulo! jajaja Pero no puedo contestar ahora! Prefiero subir corriendo esto a ver que os parece ok?

Hemos llegado al final, me he divertido mucho con este fic, espero que lo hayais disfrutado todas ^^  
Mil gracias por haberme acompañado!

Nurf, si he pensado en hacer una secuela... un despues del sabado pero igual ya es pasarse no? jajajja

(Si veis alguna incongruencia perdonadme ok? no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo)

Besos y saludos

AJ

Disclamer: Todo el mundo de HP es de JR K yo solo lo uso por diversion.

* * *

**_Dia7: Viernes_**

Era viernes, por fin, ante ellos se presentaban dos días sin clases, horas libres, Hogsmeade, tiendas, fiesta… Los fines de semana era el premio por cinco días de estudio, deberes, exámenes y trabajos y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sabían aprovecharlos por completo. Aquel día era la frontera entre el deber y el placer, ese en el que madrugas para volver a las aulas y a las responsabilidades, pero en el que al acostarte tu cuerpo suspira agradecido tras la diversión de la noche. Los viernes comienzan y terminan de formas absolutamente diferentes y por eso el madrugón se tomaba con optimismo y buen humor. Draco, pese a la terrible semana que llevaba, no era una excepción. Su humor nada tenía que ver con el del día anterior y eso sí que asustó a sus compañeros.

Sí el jueves se habían sorprendido por el exceso de mala hostia que llevaba, esa mañana estaban aterrados por la sonrisa que parecía pegada a su cara. Era sinceramente terrorífica.

Blaise estaba acojonado.

Ver tan feliz a Malfoy era como esperar el apocalipsis. El rubio, por muy amigo suyo que fuera no era de los que sonríen porque el cielo sea azul, los pajaritos canten y un arcoíris adorne la mañana, no. Es de los que se ríen como un chiquillo jugando al tiro al blanco con las hadas, de los que sonríen con sinceridad si ven a Weasley o Longbotton cubiertos de mocos de troll o veneno de tentácula, incluso de los que tienen un buen día si Snape castiga a Potter o alguien bebe por error un filtro de los muertos en vida.

No había que engañarse. Draco Malfoy era un cabrón, cuando él estaba feliz algún desastre se oteaba en el horizonte.

Claro que no era algo que preocupara a Zabinni, él mismo no era ningún santo y solía encontrar si no divertidas al menos si entretenidas todas aquellas cosas. Aún así no creía haber visto nunca a Malfoy tan contento, parecía encantado de la vida y desde que empezaron sexto curso apenas lo había visto sonreír.

De todos modos, todo daba igual, por fin era viernes, prometía ser un gran día. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

…..

― ¿Qué más puede salir mal?

Hermione se atusó el pelo frustrada. Había pensado que aquel sería un día perfecto, tenía que serlo porque aquel día debía ser especial.

Pero como decía su padre la ley de Murphy tomaba cartas en el asunto. Amaneció feliz, el cielo estaba despejado, escuchó los trinos de los pájaros al abrir la ventana de la torre, todo parecía ponerse de su lado para hacer aquel día inolvidable.

Desde luego que inolvidable iba a ser, sin lugar a dudas.

Todo comenzó cuando bajaban a desayunar, milagro de milagros Ron bajaba con ellos quien, junto a Harry, éste por segundo día consecutivo, madrugó para ir con Hermione al comedor. Ella no pensaba que fuera casualidad, estaba segura que la noche anterior su amigo le había contado a Ronald la escena de la pasada mañana y decidieron no perderla de vista. Sabía que estaban preocupados pero tuvo ganas de lanzarles un Petrificus y dejarlos cerca de la estatua de la bruja tuerta como nuevos adornos del castillo o algo así, nunca le molestaba la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, pero en aquel momento si, porque como la persiguieran como sombras todo el día le costaría mucho escaparse con Draco.

Decidió no pensar en aquel problema hasta que se le presentara, había decidido que irían a la Sala de los Menesteres. Nadie les iba a encontrar allí con el mapa del merodeador y además había encontrado un par de hechizos que les mantendrían ocultos a cualquiera que encontrase el lugar en el que se escondían. No veía la hora de estar a solas con aquella serpiente que había dado la vuelta a su mundo. Aún no podía creérselo, le parecía tan irreal que estuvieran juntos… Bueno, no tenían nada en realidad, pero prefería no ahondar en eso.

Se sentó en su mesa en medio de Harry y Neville, lanzando miradas subvertidas a la mesa de las serpientes donde Draco estaba desayunando en medio de Goyle y Zabinni. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron divertidos al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el comúnmente rostro asqueado del Slytherin. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo guapo que era? Bueno, igual el hecho de que la mirara con cara de asco y superioridad tenía algo que ver, o el que la hubiera tratado a patadas durante seis años, o que la insultara cada vez que la veía por los pasillos… Uff si seguía pensando en eso iba a amargarse el día porque el pasado estaba ahí y era imposible borrarlo a no ser que se lanzara un Obliviate a sí misma debía aprender a lidiar con el pasado que compartían. Y ese era una serie de acontecimientos plagados de odio y maltratos, de uno y otro lado.

Suspiró.

Había tomado la decisión cuando se abandonó en sus brazos y no pensaba cambiarla por nada. Había descubierto en él una persona oculta tras aquella máscara odiosa que siempre solía llevar. No una buena persona, se atrevía a decir que Draco no sería bueno ni aunque renaciera diez veces más. Pero de pronto veía en él algo distinto, no solo algo físico, pese a que de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que su pelo era suave y nada oxigenado, de un color idéntico al de sus pestañas que, aunque eran casi translúcidas por el color eran espesas y largas, que su piel no era para nada fría, si no cálida y perfecta, que sus ojos no solo podían parecer acerados y gélidos, también podían asemejarse a plata líquida, ardiente y profunda, ocultando secretos que prometían llevarte al paraíso… o al infierno. Aunque no era de constitución robusta como Ron o Viktor, era fuerte y su cuerpo debía ser atlético y endurecido por los entrenamientos de Quiddich… Pero todo aquello era solo lo que había descubierto en la superficie que jamás había querido ver.

Dentro había encontrado un corazón que palpitaba y no estaba, como creía, muerto y congelado. Por aquel cuerpo que de pronto la hacía babear corría la sangre, pura sí, pero candente, bullía y no solo por el odio o la furia…

Era como si el bien y el mal lucharan dentro de él. Si Draco fuera un color, no sería negro como Harry, Ron e incluso ella creyeron siempre, si no un tono de gris, seguramente como el de sus ojos. Siempre al límite, en medio de la luz y la oscuridad.

Y Hermione quería ser su luz.

Oh Merlín

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan idiota como Lav-Lav? Tragó saliva. Dejaría que un Avada Kedabra le alcanzara en el mismo instante en que empezara a dibujar corazoncitos por todas partes… Por el amor de dios, que humillante. Por suerte solo lo había pensado.

― ¿Hermione? ― Ron pasó las manos por delante de su cara ― ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto totalmente roja.

Ella parpadeó algo confundida

― Ahmmm si, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y miró a Ron de una forma que decía a las claras "¿Lo ves?"

― Mira que estás rara ― Dijo el pelirrojo llevándose un buen bocado de huevos revueltos a la boca ― Maf que de cofumbre.

― ¡Cierra la boca Ronald! ― bufó la castaña ― ¿Dónde te dejas los modales?

Rodó los ojos apartando la mirada de su amigo que seguía comiendo y volvió a mirar de reojo a Draco que comía sin prisa, recto en la mesa, con maneras impecables. Todo un aristócrata ¿En serio pensaba que tenía algún futuro con él? La sangre, los bandos de la guerra, la posición económica y social… ¿Acaso tenían algo en común?

De pronto aquel rostro aristocrático desapareció bajo una capa espesa y grumosa de lo que parecían gachas de avena con miel. Hermione se atragantó con el trozo de pan que estaba masticando al ver la masa informe deslizarse por aquella puntiaguda barbilla manchando la mesa y la pulcra túnica del Slytherin.

Harry palmeó su espalda siguiendo con la vista el punto al que miraba su amiga y estalló en carcajadas, como el resto de la gente que iba dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Pronto todo el comedor estaba riendo, menos la mesa de las serpientes, algunos más pequeños trataban de contenerse sin duda por miedo a las represalias de su Principe y los más allegados a Malfoy estaban pendientes del estallido del rubio.

Con movimientos lentos y controlados, una mano pálida y de dedos largos se movió agarrando la servilleta y se limpió la cara muy lentamente.

Cuando la cara volvió a aparecer ante la sorpresa de todos no parecía furioso. La sonrisa seguía en el mismo lugar, pero cogió su varita y con tres rápidos movimientos tenía más de la mitad de los cuencos de la mesa de Hufflepuff levitando, un segundo después al menos trece alumnos que no fueron demasiado rápidos tenían cereales, gachas y leche resbalando por sus cabellos y sus ropas.

La risa de todos desapareció y se desató el infierno

...

— Que extraño Severus, tengo la sensación de haber vivido ya esta situación, por raro que pueda parecer.

El aludido levantó una ceja y arrastró las palabras al hablar.

— Es... Muy... Desconcertante, ciertamente.

— Tengo entendido que el Gran Comedor ha sido recientemente utilizado como campo de batalla ¿Es eso cierto?

Ninguno de los alumnos cubiertos de restos de comida que había frente a él respondió.

— Por lo que veo ninguno ha salido mal parado — Harry podría jurar que el anciano mago tenía ganas de reír.

— Blaise está en la enfermería, profesor — Miró venenosamente a Potter — Alguno si salió mal parado...

— Vaya, nada grave, espero.

La chica frució el ceño algo desubicada y nego con la cabeza.

— ¡Zabinni se subió a la mesa armado con un cuchillo y un tenedor gritando "Soy el dios del pudding! — Dijo Hermione — ¿Qué esperabas?

— ¿No sabes mantener la boca cerrada Granger? — Cortó Malfoy recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Snape que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su alumno. — A lo mejor MacMillan no debió tirarle la fuente del pudding... Literalmente.

El aludido se sonrojó aunque con la mezcla de mermelada de frambuesa y sirope que cubría su cara no era fácil de distinguirse.

— La adrenalina del momento me venció.

Todos menos las serpientes rieron entre dientes.

— Le abriste la cabeza — Soltó Parkinson

— Que exagerada — Rebatió Parvati.

— No nos interesa tu opinión Patil.

— ¿Abrirle la cabeza? — Esta vez fue Ron — Apenas fue una heridita en la frente ¿Es que lloro mucho? — Terminó con sorna.

— ¡Cállate Weasley!

— Dejale en paz Mafoy — Intervino Harry

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza

— Luna también está en la enfermería — Agregó Neville.

— ¡Oh vamos! — Dijo Daphne con el pelo de punta y pringoso de mantequilla y huevos — Ella se desmayó.

— ¡Por que le lanzaste un coco a la cabeza! — Exclamó una furiosa Lavender cuya túnica empezaba a apestar a leche.

Hermione sintió el roce de un dedo en su mejilla justo por donde tenía uno de los numerosos churretes de chocolate y miró de soslayo a Draco que chupaba su yema con fruicción guiñandole un ojo. Ella disimuló una sonrisa.

— ¿Desde cuando hay cocos en la mesa del desayuno? — Se oyó murmurar a Colin

— Ni idea, igual solo hay en Slytherin — Respondió Cormac.

— ¿Por qué tenéis cocos? — Padma parecía indignada de pronto — Eso es discriminación.

— Está bien, esta bien calma por favor — Al escuchar la voz del director todos clavaron la vista en el y el silencio reinó entre ellos — De acuerdo entonces, ¿Quién tendrá el honor esta vez de relatarnos lo que sucedió? — Les miró uno a uno pero nadie parecía dispuesto a hablar — Está bien, tengo entendido que todo empezó con usted, señor Malfoy.

Él hizo una mueca

— Lo cierto es que todo empezó cuando _alguien _de la mesa de Hufflepuff me lazó gachas de avena a la cara.

Algunos se rieron al recordar a Draco pringado de gachas.

— No fue nadie de mi casa — Dijo MacMillan

— Claro que si, el ataque vino de allí — Acotó Nott por primera vez.

— Continue señor Malfoy.

— Está bien, pues verá todo empezó cuando seguí el juego de los tejones y quise... Devolverles el favor...

_Cuando los chicos de Hufflepuff sintieron la calidez del contenido de sus respectivos vasos y tazones deslizarse por sus cuerpos todo se descontroló. Como energúmenos echaron mano a las tortitas y los siropes lanzándolos hacia Malfoy con verdadera inquina, pero la puntería variaba dependiendo del lanzador, de modo que mientras Draco, que se veía venir la represalia se protegía por ese flanco, los restos de desayuno cayeron sobre Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni y Pansy. _

_La morena dio un grito y cogió con ambas manos un par de manzanas, apuntó y cayeron con increíble precisión, ya que una dio de lleno a MacMillan en la cabeza, el chico aún lucía un buen chicón. La mala suerte quiso que atinara también a Cho Chang en el cogote y la exótica alumna comenzó a hacer tiro al blanco con los huevos cocidos que tenía en su mesa frente a sí. Crabbe y Goyle por el contrario, burros como eran cogieron botes de mermelada y, cual rollos de serpentina los lanzaron a diestra y siniestra pringandose ellos mismos y a Nott en el proceso. Daphne se unió a Pansy que, acabadas las manzanas comenzó con el lanzamiento de pasteles de chocolate. _

_Así fue como Hermione terminó cubierta de restos de bollos y, clamando venganza tomó cucharadas de pudding que comenzaron a volar de lado a lado del comedor. Harry tiraba tortitas con nata como si fueran boomerangs, solo que no regresaban y un par de ellas quedaron sobre el perfecto pelo de Draco que contratacó con su propio cargamento de pudding hacia los Gryffinfors. _

_A Zabinni le llovieron trozos de comida por todos lados, justo en medio de la guerra de alimentos y viendo que la situación se había descontrolado tanto que no se respetaban ni casas ni colores, se armó con un cuchillo y un tenedor y, dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento, algo que le ocurría bastante a menudo, se subió de un salto a la mesa con ojos psicóticos._

_—¡Soy el Dios del Pudding!_

_Durante un instante, quizás menos de una décima de segundo todos de congelaron mirando al moreno y después, como si de una perfecta coreografía se tratase se giraron hacia él descargando todo lo que llevaban en la mano. La mala suerte quiso que MacMillan tuviese entre sus dedos una fuente entera de pudding y, dejándose llevar al parecer por la adrenalina insana que todos parecían sentir, la tiró directa a la cabeza del Slytherin que cayó a plomo sobre la madera gimiendo incoherencias sobre sus tetas blanditas y la falda corta de Granger. _

_Mientras Draco, disimuladamente dejaba caer "sin querer" una jarra de zumo de calabaza sobre su balbuceante amigo, nadie que andara fisgando las piernas de Granger iba a salir impune de ello._

_El grito de alarma de la "superdotada" Premio Anual que parecía histérica hizo que absolutamente todo el comedor fijara la vista en Lovegood que se había desmayado cerca de la gran puerta. Un coco a su lado y el chichón de su frente hablaban a las claras de que aquella pérdida de consciencia había sido debida a un ataque frontal._

_— Ups_

_La voz de Daphne, quien tenía otro coco en la mano y estaba ligeramente colorada, rompió el sepulcral silencio._

_—¡Por Godric! ¿Qué ha sucedido aqui?_

_Minerva MacGonagall contempló la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella completamente incrédula. En los muchos años que llevaba enseñando en Hogwarts jamás había visto algo así._

— Creo, mis queridos alumnos, que ni siquiera en los tiempos de tu padre, Harry, se había visto en Hogwarts semejante... Descontrol. Lo cierto es que hubiera apostado a que los gemelos Weasley andaban tras todo esto si no fuera porque ya no nos honran con su presencia.

Snape hizo un sonido que se asemejaba a un gruñido, sin duda alguna discrepando ante la última frase del director — Mucho me temo que quedará suspendida la salida a Hogsmeade este fin de semana — Pese a que todos querían quejarse eran lo bastante listos como para callar, esperando, con suerte, que su castigo no empeorara demasiado — Ni el próximo.A fin de cuentas creo recordar que tenían otro… castigo pendiente. Además espero que todos, y digo absolutamente todos limpies lo que habéis ensuciado al acabar las clases.

Se levantó acercándose al ventanal y les hizo un gesto para que salieran

— Harry, espera un momento, necesito hablar contigo. Severus tú también debes quedarte.

Mientras, todos salían de allí rumbo a sus salas comunes a limpiarse.

— Podía haber sido peor — Dijo Ron — Nos hemos saltado pociones. Algo bueno habría de haber.

— Solo tú podías decir semejante chorrada Ronald. Por cierto ¿Has visto s Ginny?

— No, creo que no estaba en el comedor

— Bueno, tal vez se durmió.

— Puede ser, es una marmota.

Hermione desconectó de la conversación al ver a Draco desaparecer hacia las mazmorras. Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes.

Pero no fue hasta la tarde cuando pudo reunirse con el en un rincón del segundo piso. Un beso, una caricia furtiva y poco más, aquel lugar no era seguro y tendrían toda la noche solo para ellos.

— Vendras ¿Cierto?

Pese a lo arrogante que sonaba Hermione sabía que tras esa pregunta dicha con aires de superioridad y acompañada por una sonrisa algo creída, había una buena dosis de inseguridad y súplica.

— Si — Dijo rozando su mandíbula con las puntas de los dedos — Esta noche iré en cuanto pueda escaparme. ¡No llegues tarde!

Y salió corriendo hacia el comedor, todos debían ir a limpiar los restos mortales del desayuno.

...

Draco consiguió llegar al séptimo piso tras lo que le pareció _Una odisea en el castillo_.

Primero tuvo que limpiar el jodido comedor con el resto de los estudiantes, asqueroso, tanto que pasaba de tener que recordarlo, después tuvo que deshacerse de una pegajosa y pesada Pansy que al parecer carecía de todo rastro de orgullo y llevaba días rogándole por meterse en su cama… No era mala con el sexo pero había elegido mal el objetivo, sobre todo desde que él se había convertido en un idiota y había decidido lanzarse a un suicidio social por amor a una sangre sucia, amiga de Potter. Desde ese momento Draco había pasado a ser un eunuco para todas las féminas de Hogwarts que, sin duda alguna, llorarían por semanas cuando descubrieran que ya había salido del mercado.

Parkinson había intentado besarle y se había colgado a su cuello mordisqueando su oreja y relatándole con pelos y señales todo lo que quería hacerle aquella noche.

Que poca clase.

Desde luego que a otro podría resultarle excitante que una mujer les hablara de forma tan brusca y soez, quizás incluso a él mismo le habría gustado antes o tal vez era culpa de Granger que le había estropeado para todas las demás… El caso es que él solo podía pensar en que su noche iba a ser mil veces mejor y que prefería los sonrojos y la inocencia de Hermione al conocimiento y el descaro de Pansy.

Cuando la morena vio que de poco servían sus avances intentó que Draco tomara amortentia. La muy inútil la mezcló con whisky de fuego sin ser consciente de que el olor a lirios y a caramelo delataría a la bebida.  
Furioso había perdido un tiempo importante en su sala común. Primero la inmovilizó y tiró la bebida. Luego la subió a su habitación y frente a ella rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con la poción que había intentado usar contra él. La chica gritaba histérica, sobre todo porque conocía al rubio demasiado bien y sabía que su venganza iba a ser épica.

Y lo fue.

Draco arrastró a Goyle hasta aquella habitación y metió unos pelos del chico dentro de un frasco de poción. Sonrió a Pansy y la obligó a beberlo sin dejarse doblegar por las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos. La conocía lo bastante como para no caer en sus argucias.

Contento con el resultado al ver como sus amigos comenzaban a besarse con devoción, salió dispuesto a llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres el primero.

El destino no estaba de su parte.

Está bien, no había sido el epítome de la bondad durante su vida, pero joder, no era justo que todo saliera al revés de sus expectativas.

Nada más salir se encontró a Theo que regresaba de la biblioteca y tras él, Lunática Lovegood, descalza y sin varita preguntando si alguien había visto sus zapatillas, que las necesitaba para ir a dormir…. ¿El motivo? Ni lo sabía ni pensaba preguntárselo, miedo le daba la respuesta que pudiera darle.

Se compadeció de ella… Merlín le ayudara, hasta ese punto le había empujado Granger, era un maldito idiota, seguro que antes de acabar el curso le reubicaban en Hufflepuff, no era ni medio normal la forma en la que se estaba comportando últimamente. En fin, por más que se recriminara así mismo allí estaba, ayudando a la Ravenclaw a encontrar sus dichosas zapatillas, que siendo quien era podría haberlas dejado en cualquier parte y decir después que los nagles,. Nargles o como mierda se llamaran, se las habían robado.

Cuando las dichosas zapatillas aparecieron en una de las estanterías de la sección de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas en la biblioteca, Malfoy dejó allí a la chica y de nuevo puso rumbo a su destino, deseando llegar para verla. Cuando apareció, tras esquivar a la maldita gata y a Weasley y Potter que por algún motivo estaban caminando por los pasillos absortos en las páginas de un viejo pergamino, Hermione ya estaba allí y al entrar y ver aquella lujosa y cálida habitación que les había ofrecido la Sala que Viene y Va la boca se le secó y tembló ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

La castaña estaba sentada en mitad de una enorme cama de sábanas negras, con el uniforme puesto y las piernas cruzadas, leyendo un enorme libro mientras mordía inconscientemente su labio inferior.

Rodeada por las velas flotantes y la seda de los grandes almohadones, se veía tan inocentemente erótica que le había provocado una erección solo mirarla.

Era increíble el contraste que ofrecía allí en medio, entre la sensualidad de la decoración que les rodeaba, la bendita castidad de aquel uniforme y los gestos inocentes de ella que gritaban a los cuatro vientos _soy virgen._

— Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ella alzó la mirada y pese a la tensión que pareció agarrotar a su cuerpo cuando le vio, sonrió. Una sonrisa enorme que iluminó su rostro y, por imbécil que pudiera sonar, también su corazón.

— ¡Draco!

La castaña dejó el libro en la mesilla y se levantó corriendo hacia él para abrazarle colgándose a su cuello. Él rodeó el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, atónito.

No creía que nunca nadie le hubiera recibido de aquella forma tan cálida y natural, tan sincera…

Parecía alegre de verle y no por deseo, no por conveniencia… era real.

Cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de su fresco aroma, dejando que los indomables rizos de ella acariciaran su nariz.

— Me gusta tu olor — Susurró sonriendo al ver como su piel se erizaba por culpa de su respiración — Y tu sabor — Añadió pasando la lengua por su cuello.

— Cada vez tenemos más cosas en común — dijo ella con picardía.

Se separaron un poco, lo justo para mirarse a los ojos. Tenían mucho de que hablar, mil cosas que decirse, decisiones que tomar… Pero en aquel momento sus cuerpos les pedían, no, les exigían otras cosas que necesitaban mayor atención.

Draco aferró la cintura de la castaña y la elevó hacía si. Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se ancló a él, agarrando su nuca y buscando su boca en un beso húmedo y caliente. No fue suave, no fue salvaje… fue simplemente arrollador. Sus lenguas se rozaron, se acariciaron, se enredaron lamiéndose, probándose, saboreándose por completo, Draco rompió el beso pasando los labios por su mandíbula hasta la barbilla, donde chupó y mordisqueó a discreción. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus muslos agarrando finalmente sus nalgas bajo la falda y caminó a trompicones hasta la gran cama. Cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra el colchón la dejó caer sobre las sábanas y la contempló casi sin aliento. Era hermosa.

Se desabotonó la camisa con desesperante lentitud sin romper el contacto visual con ella que temblaba descontroladamente y se cernió sobre su cuerpo buscando hacer lo mismo con su ropa. Le quito un botón tras otro, sin prisa, recreándose en acariciarlos uno a uno, tironeando de la tela hasta que la piel dorada de ella empezó a asomar.

— Tan perfecta…

Ella se ruborizó, poco acostumbrada a los halagos. Pero Draco únicamente sonrió introduciendo las manos bajo la camisa para sentir su calor.

Tenía que hacer perfecto aquel momento para ella. Lo deseaba de verdad, tenía toda la intención de ser tierno y suave.

Pero ella se incorporó quitándose la camisa y lamió su labio. Tomó su nuca, mientras con la otra mano desabrochaba su sujetador de encaje y dejaba a la vista aquellos pechos plenos y firmes que le hicieron gemir. Y ni tan siquiera había comenzado a tocarla.

Todo se descontroló.

El rubio buscó su boca una vez más, ansioso, desesperado.

Sus manos arrancaban la ropa sin contemplaciones, lanzando los retazos restantes de cualquier forma por ahí, desperdigándolos en la oscuridad de la sala. Ella gemía, se retorcía y jadeaba bajo aquellos dedos que sabían donde tocar, donde presionar para llevarla de cabeza al mismo nirvana.

Hermione no se quedaba corta, usaba dientes y manos por igual, tratando de desnudar al rubio mientras rogaba por que él no se detuviera jamás.

De pronto no hubo barreras, no hubo más ropa que quitar de su camino, la piel de ambos se tocó y se incendiaron. Draco dejó sus labios para besar cada parte de su cuerpo, lamió su garganta, mordió su hombro y hundió la lengua en el hueco de su clavícula, murmurando su nombre en medio de palabras inconexas. Sus manos acariciaban cada parte de la piel que iban descubriendo, dando paso a sus labios ansiosos que besaban cada centímetro de ella. Lamió el comienzo de sus senos y la sintió estremecer mientras suspiraba su nombre y se arqueaba hacía él rogando más de aquella cálida tortura que comenzaba a debilitarla por completo.

Pero Draco no había hecho más que empezar. Dibujó con su saliva símbolos abstractos sobre su pecho izquierdo, acercándose a su centro inexorablemente, rodeando la areola en círculos una vez, dos… tres. Ella gimió con más fuerza cuando los labios calientes se cerraron en torno al endurecido pico, absorbiéndolo en su boca con delicadeza.

Aquello debía ser pecado, su lengua jugaba con el pezón, empapándolo y bañándolo con su aliento mientras sus labios daban pequeños tirones en él, endureciéndolo.

Hermione se sentía arder, la humedad resbalaba por sus muslos mientras él atormentaba ahora el otro pecho, regalándole las mismas atenciones. Su sexo palpitaba expectante, reclamando atención inmediata y exhaló cuando el rubio dejó sus pechos para besar su estómago, bajando hacia su ombligo.

Malfoy sonrió cuando la escuchó reir por las cosquillas y su sonrisa se amplió al sentir como bruscamente la risa se interrumpía rota por una exclamación ahogada cuando su lengua se introdujo en la depresión de su ombligo.

La castaña se agarró a los cabellos de él, temblorosa y asustada al sentir hacia donde se dirigían sus atenciones… no por nada era la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

No se equivocaba.

Draco ansiaba probarla, necesitaba descubrir su sabor, quería regalarle algo que jamás había hecho antes por nadie.

Y lo hizo.

Cuando abrió sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas el cuerpo de Hermione se estremecía tanto que todo el colchón temblaba.

— Sssschh

Miró hacia arriba, clavándose en sus ojos que estaban ahora oscuros de deseo y sonrió lamiéndose los labios con anticipación. El gesto la hizo gemir una vez más y él rompió el contacto para mirar aquel lugar que tanto necesitaba poseer. Pasó el pulgar por sus labios vaginales, dejándolo resbalar por la hendidura que los separaba y todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones al notar como sus jugos se derramaban sobre su dedo. Estaba tan mojada… tan lista y preparada para él. Su miembro adolorido empujaba contra el colchón, frotándose contra la fría seda de las sábanas. Temblaba ante la idea de introducirse en ella, de empujar en aquel cuerpo que le recibiría envolviéndolo en un húmedo y pegajoso calor… Pero no lo hizo, no era el momento.

Jugó con el pequeño nudo de carne que se hinchó ante la presión ejercida por sus dedos y usó ambos pulgares para abrir su sexo y contemplar la belleza sonrosada de su intimidad.

Ella gritó su nombre, avergonzada y excitada y Draco supo que era el momento. Cerrando los ojos pasó la lengua por aquella húmeda superficie y gimió extasiado ante la suavidad y blandura de su carne. El sabor era adictivo, llenaba su boca haciéndole ansiar más, desear más…

Hermione se arqueó, empujándole hacia sí misma mientras se retorcía sobre el colchón. El Slytherin había perdido el control de su boca, la besaba, penetrando con su lengua en su húmeda hendidura, absorbiendo la inflamada carne, chupándola una y otra vez, primero suave y después más fuerte, dando pequeños golpecitos con la punta de su lengua sobre el sensibilizado clítoris que se inflamaba cada vez más. Mordía, lamia y absorbía con fuerza y suavidad alternativamente.

El tiempo se ralentizó, perdieron el sentido y la razón envueltos en la niebla del deseo más voraz, ella jadeaba, gritaba, lloraba incluso mientras él no tenía piedad, la llevaba hasta la cima más alta y cuando sentía que iba a caer la sujetaba y la mantenía cautiva de sus besos y caricias hasta que decidia elevarla una vez más. Hasta cuatro veces la hizo gritar frustrada y dolorida hasta que la dejó ir. Y cuando cayó el mundo de ella había cambiado para siempre.

La fuerza de su orgasmo la arrasó, arrollándola, dejándola temblorosa, sudorosa y laxa. Había conocido el paraíso de su mano, la había guiado hasta las mismas estrellas, descubriendo para ella un mundo inexplorado.

Pero había más, mucho más.

Draco se elevó sobre su cuerpo y buscó de nuevo su boca, Hermione pudo saborearse así misma en aquellos labios y sintió que su excitación crecía nuevamente.

— ¿Estás segura?

Su voz sonaba ronca, densa y oscura. Arrastraba las palabras y la miraba con ojos pesados y entrecerrados.

Quería contestarle, de verdad quería hablar pero no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para pronunciar una sola palabra, así que dejó hablar a su cuerpo, se alzó hacia él, envolviéndole con sus piernas y sus brazos, mirando aquellos ojos de mercurio líquido que decían tanto….

Sonrió y él dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Entró en su cuerpo con un solo envite y, cuando el dolor se esfumó la abrazó tomándola con poderosas y profundas embestidas, alternándola con suaves y lentas arremetidas que la llevaban a retorcerse una vez más bajo sus brazos.

Cuando el amanecer asomó por el horizonte del castillo, encontró a ambos jóvenes desnudos y dormidos, envueltos en un abrazo de miembros y seda, agotados, satisfechos e incluso doloridos.

Ambos recordarían aquella noche por el resto de sus vidas porque se habían entregado no solo con sus cuerpos y sus corazones, si no con sus mismísimas almas y aquello les uniría para siempre.

Así fue como el viernes, dio paso al sábado, no recuerdan que día o que mes, simplemente despertaron juntos un sábado cualquiera esperando que al menos la semana dejara de traerles tantas situaciones absurdas y tantas sorpresas.

Aunque, para ser sinceros empezaba a darles igual, por culpa de un castigo ellos habían construido su propio castillo en el aire y no se estaba allí nada mal.


End file.
